¿Apuestas?
by Kaissa
Summary: Todas las palabras emitidas por Sesshoumaru para ella son solo una mentira más. Ya no puede creerle aunque lo ama y aunque lo único que desee es estar entre sus brazos, pero él ha tomado una determinación: no dejará que esa apuesta la aleje de su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!...después de mucho tiempo por fin logré escribir otra mas de mis historias locas XD...pero en fin...agradesco mucho a todos los que me apoyaron en Ángel, mi último fic, de verdad su apoyo me ayudó mucho a seguir adelante. **

**Ésta historia no tendrá nada que ver con el Sengoku, si no mas bien todo transcurrirá en una escuela en la que se irá desarrollando el tema. Bueno pero para que adelantar mas n-n...espero que sea de su agrado...los dejo con el primer cap. de ¿Apuestas?.**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co. no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, io solo los tomé prestados para este fic y su diversión.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_1. ¿Inicio o Final?_**

**Sus ojos demostraban rabia…su corazón sentía una inmensa desilusión y su rostro solo podía reflejar tristeza. Abrazada por su hermana mayor, quien no estaba en mejor estado, se arrepentía de haber entregado tanto a una persona como él, y de haberse enterado de la peor forma de aquel engaño que por tanto tiempo ella pensó que era amor.**

**.- No se lo voy a perdonar…-murmuraba entre lágrimas mordiendo su labio- **

* * *

**_6 meses antes en la escuela Fukiori._**

**.- Gané –sonrió al tiempo que estiraba su mano para recibir el dinero-**

**.- Ja! También gané! –exclamó su hermano menor recibiendo unos cuantos billetes ante la cara decepcionada de muchos que debían pagar-**

**.- Te demoraste tanto como siempre –le regañó –**

**.- Es que ustedes jamás van a perder? –Murmuraba un chico que miraba su cartera con decepción al ver que ya no tenía mas dinero-**

**.- No…jugar con las mujeres es muy fácil, un par de palabras y ya la tienes –terminó de decir el joven de plateados cabellos-**

**.- Solo debes decir las correctas y caen –finalizó el otro joven de dorados ojos-**

**.- Deberías dejar esa mala costumbre Inu Yasha… -dijo a sus espaldas un joven de azules ojos y negros cabellos- las mujeres no son un juguete a tu disposición…**

**.- Pues que yo sepa no sirven para mucho mas…dime alguna mujer que sea distinta…todas quieren los mismo, pasarlo bien nosotros solo les damos en el gusto –exclamó con fastidio. Miroku normalmente intentaba alejarlo de los malos rumbos que había tomado, pero jamás lo conseguía, Inu Yasha tenía en su mente la idea de lo que el creía y nadie se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.**

**Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha eran los hermanos mas codiciados en la escuela. Guapos de buena familia, eran el mejor partido para cualquier chica y ninguna se quedaba atrás si se trataba de conquistarlos. Su padre era un gran empresario, divorciado de la madre de Sesshoumaru y casado nuevamente con la mujer que era madre de Inu Yasha.**

**Los dos eran parecidos a su padre, tenían sus mismos ojos dorados que tanto les caracterizaban entre todos los chicos, la única diferencia, era el color de cabello, Sesshoumaru lo tenía de un tono platinado y acostumbraba llevarlo tomado en una cola mientras que Inu Yasha poseía un cabello tan negro como la noche, igual al de su madre que dejaba suelto.**

**Se corrían rumores en la escuela que usaban a las mujeres para su conveniencia, pero muy pocas lo creían ya que sus atractivos no solo eran en físico, también sabían manejarse muy bien en cuestión de palabras, por ello muchas caían rápidamente ante ellos y sus insinuaciones de noviazgo.**

**Ese día habían ganado otra de sus tantas apuestas con chicos de distintos niveles. Les habían dicho que debían conseguir a una chica en específico en un tiempo determinado y como siempre lo habían logrado, dejando en banca rota a muchos de los que apostaban por que no lo lograrían.**

**La única mujer estable que había tenido Inu Yasha era una joven llamada Kikio, sin duda una de las más hermosas en la escuela. Realmente el la quería mucho, pero ella cansada de la relación decidió terminarla y dejar a Inu Yasha para irse con un chico al poco tiempo. Entre los chicos que apostaban con ellos decían que ese era el motivo de que el utilizara a las mujeres, en cambio de Sesshoumaru no se sabía nada, normalmente permanecía callado y solo hablaba cuando debía pedir el dinero ganado.**

**La relación entre los dos hermanos no era excelente pero podían tolerarse por cinco minutos.**

**Un chico llegó corriendo al pasillo en donde era costumbre que se juntaran todos los jóvenes.**

**.- Oigan no saben de lo que me acabo de enterar! –gritaba de emoción, agitado por correr, sosteniendo su cuerpo apoyando las manos en las rodillas-**

**.- Habla…-murmuró Sesshoumaru quien estaba sentado contra la pared-**

**.- Entrarán dos hermanas y dicen que soy muy hermosas! – exclamaba lleno de alegría ante los ojos llenos de brillo de los demás que escuchaban atentos la noticia-**

**.- Llevamos tres meses de clases…es ridículo que entren en esta fecha –murmuró con confusión el mas joven de los hermanos-**

**.- Dicen que se cambiaron de una región lejana por temas del trabajo del padre de las chicas y que se quedarán aquí por un tiempo y una de ellas va en un salón menor al de nosotros Inu Yasha y la mayor irá en nuestro nivel.**

**.- Esto me suena a apuesta! –gritó emocionado Hoyo, uno de los integrantes del grupo- que les parece…-los dos hermanos asintieron con una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de llevar tan solo tres meses en la escuela, ya habían hecho mas de 10 apuestas y todas ganadas, ésta, no sería la excepción.**

**.- Yo digo que ésta vez Sesshoumaru intente con la mas pequeña... –dijo uno-**

**.- Yo con la mas pequeña?...estás loco? No soy niñera, dale las pequeñas a mi hermano –murmuró al tiempo que apoyaba uno de sus brazos en su pierna flectada.**

**.- Por qué a mi, olvídalo tú quédate con la menor! O qué…el gran Sesshoumaru tiene miedo? –exclamó con tono irónico ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.**

**.- Qué estás tratando de decir? –le contestó molesto-**

**.- Que eres un cobarde? –respondió en el mismo tono-**

**.- Hoyo? –llamó Sesshoumaru a lo cual el le miró- dobla la apuesta…yo me quedo con la pequeña…**

**Todos dieron un grito de alegría y comenzaron a dar sumas de dinero, poniendo las reglas de la apuesta para que finalmente todos se retiraran a sus salones.**

**Miroku, quien había estado en una esquina escuchando todo, miró lleno de decepción a su amigo, él lo estimaba y no le gustaba que actuara de esa manera, a pesar de lo sufrido por Kikio.**

**Al pasar por su lado, Inu Yasha se limitó a mirarlo de reojo dándole muestras de desagrado, en ese momento, supo de inmediato que el Inu Yasha que el había conocido hacía años ya no existía.**

**Una joven puso su mano en el hombre del joven de azules ojos captando su atención, alejando su mente de su amigo. Al mirarla le sonrió.**

**.- No te desgastes mas por él…onegai… -le pidió la joven quien poseía un largo cabello café que siempre llevaba en una alta cola, sus ojos del mismo color, le hacían el juego perfecto a su esbelto cuerpo.**

**.- No lo puedo evitar Sango, demo no te preocupes –se acercó a su rostro y dándole un pequeño beso intentó trasmitirle algo de tranquilidad, mas los ojos de la chica seguían manteniendo el brillo de preocupación.**

**.- Ya verás…él cambiará…es cuestión de tiempo y entenderá que lo que hace está mal –dijo con decisión y al terminar aquellas palabras el timbre dio el sonido tan característico para entrar a clases.**

**Cuando entraron al salón pudieron observar que muchos chicos le hacían preguntas a Inu Yasha quien se limitaba a contestar unas pocas sin moverse de su asiento.**

**El profesor llegó y todos guardaron silencio, dejó su libro en la mesa y tras revisar algunos papeles comenzó a hablar.**

**.- Creo que ya todos se han enterado de la noticia –los chicos comenzaron a mirarse- dos jóvenes han ingresado a nuestro establecimiento a pesar de que ya llevamos 3 meses de clases, la mayor estará en este salón y les pediré que sean amables con ella, Kagome, pasa por favor.**

**Todos comenzaron a murmurar y sus miradas se dirigieron a la puerta cuando ésta fue abierta por una joven de esbelto cuerpo, largo cabello que caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros y ojos café oscuro que combinaban con su tez mas bien de un tostado claro. El uniforme se adecuaba a su cuerpo como si lo hubiesen hecho para ella. Inu Yasha posó sus ojos en la joven y le pareció atractiva, había escogido bien.**

**.- Konichiwa mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi –se presentó la chica con un tono de voz que detonaba seguridad en sí misma.**

**.- Veamos donde hay un puesto…-murmuraba el maestro- ahí, se sentará con Miroku. –el joven sonrió de manera amable. Kagome avanzó hasta su lugar y dejó su cosas.**

**.- Mucho gusto Miroku-kun –murmuró al tiempo que le sonreía-**

**.- Igualmente Kagome-chan –le respondió-**

**La clase comenzó, y el profesor habló de distintos temas de la física que a muchos no les servirían más que para poner la materia en una prueba.**

**Al momento del receso Inu Yasha iba a acercarse a Kagome, sería su primer paso, pero Miroku junto a Sango se la llevaron del lugar dándole un punto en contra al que alguna vez fue su amigo. Los siguió para ver donde iban y de momento intentar toparse con su hermano para saber como iba.**

**Los tres chicos caminaban alegres por la escuela, riendo y contándose cosas. Sango le decía algunas reglas de la escuela mientras Miroku le explicaba que tanto habían avanzado en cuestión de materia por cada ramo, Kagome, escuchaba atenta agradeciendo su amabilidad.**

**De pronto la chica se detuvo y los otros dos jóvenes pudieron observar que se encontraban en el nivel menor al de ellos.**

**.- Que haremos aquí Kagome-chan? –preguntó Sango-**

**.- Necesito hablar con mi hermana…no les incomoda? **

**.- Tienes una hermana?...vaya de segura será tan hermosa como tu n.n –Kagome le sonrió pero Miroku debió callar pues una intensa mirada de su novia le dijo que ni siquiera se atreviera a mirar a la hermana menor de su nueva amiga.**

**Todas las pequeñas comenzaron a salir y de pronto vieron que una joven estaba rodeada de chicos mientras ella se limitaba a sonreírles a todos de manera simpática. Tenía el cabello hasta su cintura, pero comenzaba corto en su rostro para terminar largo en su espalda, era de un color negro al igual que su hermana mientras que sus ojos tomaban un color café oscuro también, la única diferencia era que su tono de piel era mas claro.**

**Salió corriendo a su encuentro cuando la vio saludándola desde la puerta dejando a muchos chicos con ganas de seguir conversando con ella. Tenía un atractivo físico muy fuerte, sobre todo porque a pesar de tener un lindo cuerpo reflejaba una ingenuidad que pagaría caro mas adelante.**

**.- Onee-chan! –le saludó-**

**.- Como estás Rin? –le preguntó su hermana mayor-**

**.- Bien me recibieron de manera muy amable n.n –contestó con una sonrisa- hola –terminó por saludar a los dos jóvenes quienes se presentaron y entablaron una animada conversación-**

**A pocos metros de ellos se encontraban dos jóvenes mirando detenidamente a las chicas, por lo que veían no sería un trabajo difícil conquistarlas, parecían muy ingenuas como para poder sospechar si quiera que jugarían un tiempo con ellas para ganar una buena suma de dinero.**

**.- No está mal la pequeña –murmuró Inu Yasha-**

**.- Corriste con suerte, si no hubiese sido una chica linda tú te tendrías que quedar con ella –respondió su hermano-**

**.- Y eso porqué! –le gritó con enfado-**

**.- Por que yo soy tu hermano mayor y te lo ordenaría…simple no? –terminó por decir dejando al menor de los dos con fuego en sus ojos clamando venganza. Los cinco minutos de tolerancia entre los dos habían terminado.**

**Se quedaron en el lugar para no ser vistos y una vez que tocó el timbre de la campana se dispersaron para actuar. Su primer paso: hablar con ellas.**

**.- Inu Yasha –dijo Sesshoumaru antes de continuar-**

**.- Que quieres ahora –respondió molesto-**

**.- No vayas a hacer una estupidez esta es una de nuestras mejores apuestas y no las quiero perder –terminó de decir al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar-**

**.- No cometeré errores, si algo sale mal serás tu el culpable –exclamó con desgano mientras caminaba en sentido contrario al de su hermano, al salón de clases, donde esperaba al final del día con una buena excusa poder acercarse a la joven que respondía al nombre de Kagome.**

**

* * *

**

**Sango y Miroku se dirigieron hacia el salón mientras Kagome se quedaba hablando por unos minutos con Rin en el pasillo, tras decirle algunos detalles sobre la salida se separó de su camino para ir al salón.**

**Rin iba caminaba mirando todos los lugares de su nueva escuela, con emoción, le atraía conocer nuevos lugares y éste no sería la excepción a su regla, en cualquier cosa sus ojos se posaban y eso ocurrió cuando de pronto alguien chocó con ella lo que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos.**

**.- Lo siento…iba distraído estás bien? –inquirió con tono de preocupación.**

**.- Si no se preocupe estoy bien gracias –la chica levantó sus ojos para sonreírle, pero se topó con un color dorado que jamás antes había visto, le dieron la sensación de encontrarse a la merced de aquel joven, se hundía en aquellos ojos quedando completamente absorta en mirarlos, como si tratara de descubrir algún secreto oculto. Cuando despertó de su encanto y le observó bien notó que era muy guapo y se sonrojó.**

**.- Me alegro, de verdad lo siento mucho ten mas cuidado al caminar –cuando terminó de decir estas palabras comenzó a caminar y pudo notar que la chica aún estaba algo confundida, sonrió para sí- esto será mas fácil de lo que yo creí…**

**

* * *

**

**Que tal?...bueno estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que les pareció el primer cap de esta historia n-n...arigato a todos los que han leído este primer cap!...**

**_En el próx. capítulo:_ comenzarán a salir algunos secretos y el destino comienza a ponerse departe de los hermanos, pero...**

**Arigato a todos!...Feliz Año Nuevo!..Espero que este nuevo año sea mucho mejor que el anterior en todos los ámbitos y que si trae malas pasadas sirvan para aprender algo de ellas...**

**Matta ne!**


	2. Encuentros

**Konichiwa!...q tal?...espero q estén muy bien!...Arigato a todas las personas q me dejaron review!...de verdad me alegro que les haya gustado el primer cap n-n...**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a_ Andrea, Willnira, Hally7777 y Sofita!..._**

**Bueno sin mas rodeos los dejo con el 2do cap!..**

**_Disclaimer: _Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo los tomé prestados para est fic y su entretención...**

**_

* * *

_**

**_2. Encuentros_ **

**Sentado en su mesa observaba el clima, el cielo poseía pocas nubes aquel día, pero aún así ellas no impedían que el calor descendiera, había una temperatura agradable tal como a él le gustaba.**

**Esa era la hora de salida de Kikio, se había cambiado de escuela el mismo año que su relación había terminado, pero aún así seguía pasando por fuera de la escuela Fukiori e Inu Yasha siempre la observaba con chicos distintos, con lo cual sentía mas coraje y con mayor razón seguía insistiendo en que las mujeres deseaban nada mas que pasarlo bien.**

**Aún así sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza al traer al presente aquellos recuerdos tan malos de su pasado, por mucho que dijera que solo sentía ira sus dorados ojos no mentían y expresaban sus verdaderos sentimientos, no los que su boca decía sentir.**

**En ello se encontraba cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba de la ropa y le jalaba de manera algo brusca, le iba a responder de mala manera, pero cuando sus ojos se levantaron y salieron de su hipnosis pudo observar que se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de Kagome, la chica que él debía conseguir hacer suya en un plazo de 6 meses como máximo, mientras antes, mejor.**

**No debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, cualquier cosa que le ayudara sería bienvenida.**

**.- Gomen pero estás sentado en mi puesto jeje –murmuró la chica a lo cual Inu Yasha reaccionó y se bajó rápidamente-**

**.- Lo..lo siento mucho es que estaba pensando en otras cosas y no me di cuenta donde me sentaba jejej –rio poniendo una mano tras su cabeza-**

**.- No te preocupes no hay problema –le sonrió y se sentó en su puesto sacando sus cuadernos de Matemáticas, Inu Yasha no sabía que mas decir pero al ver los cuadernos se le vino a la mente una gran idea para poder pasar mas tiempo con la chica-**

**.- Oye Kagome, eres buena en matemáticas? –preguntó con tono de duda, la chica lo miró y asintió- tu podrías enseñarme?...es que hay cosas que no logro comprender y bueno no quiero que me vaya mal en los exámenes…-murmuró con tono de inocencia. La chica lo quedó mirando divertida y le sonrió.**

**.- Claro, si hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte no tengo problemas –agregó. Inu Yasha le agradeció y siguió conversando con ella, haciéndole preguntas, intentando saber mas de su objetivo, si lograba saber algunas cosas le sería más fácil conquistarla.**

**Sango y Miroku entraron en ese momento y vieron a su nueva amiga junto a aquel joven reír como los mejores amigos del planeta. Sango iba a quitar a Inu Yasha del lado de la chica pero Miroku se le adelantó, si bien el le tenía mucho cariño a ese tipo no podía permitirle que jugara con el corazón de aquella joven que él sabía, era muy inocente.**

**Lo tomó de la ropa y lo alejó rápidamente del banco de Kagome ante la mirada sorprendida de ésta, Inu Yasha al ver de quien se trataba puso en sus ojos una expresión fría y llena de odio, Miroku comprendió que con ello solo se había ganado mas odio, pero no le importaba.**

**.- Qué es lo que te pasa –gruñó el chico de dorados ojos. Todos los miraban-**

**.- Aléjate de ella –le respondió Miroku-**

**.- Miroku-kun –murmuró Kagome, pero Sango la detuvo-**

**.- Es lo mejor Kagome –le explicó ante su mirada llena de confusión-**

**.- No voy a dejar que juegues con ella como lo has hecho con tantas otras –le recriminó el chico a lo cual Inu Yasha iba a responder con un golpe, pero el profesor llegó en aquel momento y detuvo la pelea dispersando a todos los espectadores junto a los creadores de aquel espectáculo-**

**.- Ya verás –murmuró en su oído Inu Yasha al pasar al lado de Miroku, éste solo suspiró y miró a Kagome, intentó sonreírle, pero su nerviosismo era notorio.**

**En un grado mayor que el de Inu Yasha, la Geometría estaba siendo parte de su clase, intentando atraer la atención de los estudiantes, pero mas de alguno tenía su mente puesta en otro lugar, como Sesshoumaru, quien aún pensaba en su encuentro con aquella jovencita.**

**No había elegido mal, era guapa e ingenua, si lograba acercarse un poco mas a ella no le sería difícil conseguirla, de seguro sería la apuesta que ganaría con más facilidad.**

**Al ver su forma de actuar pudo notar que jamás había estado con un chico y eso era bueno, si no tenía experiencia sería mucho mas fácil hacerla caer en un juego porque no los conocía, de seguro ella deseaba una relación como de sueño y él se la daría, era un experto en ello. Lo que jamás se imaginó es que el destino le daría un golpe tan fuerte.**

**Miró hacia la ventana y descubrió que el curso de la chica aún no salía de sus clases, supuso que ese día concordarían en la salida y sonrió ante esto.**

**.- Joven Sesshoumaru – sintió como alguien le decía su nombre en forma de regaño y fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad-**

**.- Eh?...si, si profesor…-murmuró al verlo frente a su banco-**

**.- Pase a hacer el ejercicio de la pizarra ya que se encuentra tan atento –a sus oídos llegaron unas risitas de los demás alumnos de la clase, y mirando con odio a su profesor se levantó, caminó a la pizarra y realizó de manera rápida el ejercicio. Al pasar por el lado del profesor quien lo miraba algo perplejo le dejó el plumón en su mano.**

**.- Listo profesor –dijo con tono de ironía y volvió a su puesto.**

* * *

**El timbre por fin sonaba dando descanso y alegría a muchos jóvenes de la escuela, por fin el día había terminado y podrían ir a sus hogares.**

**La puerta de entrada se abría y todos comenzaban a abandonar aquel edificio, unos con caras que expresaban alegría y otros cansancio.**

**Kagome esperaba a su hermana a la entrada cuando Inu Yasha se le acercó.**

**.- A quien esperas? –murmuró apareciendo tras ella logrando que se asustara-**

**.- Inu Yasha, eras tu…**

**.- Jejej gomen nasai no quise asustarte..**

**.- Está bien, espero a mi…-miró hacia la puerta del colegio y quedó sin habla- hermana…**

**.- Que te pasa? –miró hacia el mismo lugar y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru venía con la jovencita y ésta parecía muy alegre, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y le sonreía, esa sonrisa que todos saben es de nerviosismo. Su hermano no cambiaba su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía ver a aquella chica que estaba interesado en ella.- no te sorprendas es mi hermano…**

**.- Tu hermano? –inquirió-**

**.- Hai, mi hermano mayor –en ese momento la pareja quedó frente a los jóvenes-**

**.- Onee-chan –sonrió la pequeña-**

**.- Ahora si me quedo tranquilo sabiendo que te vas con tu hermana –dijo el joven de plateados cabellos mirando a Rin-**

**.- Arigato Sesshoumaru –exclamó con alegría la joven.**

**.- Inu Yasha, vámonos –tomó a su hermano de la ropa y lo arrastró para que caminara-**

**Las dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que una limosina esperaba por ellos a la entrada y que un chofer les habría la puerta. Eran de familia rica.**

**Al llegar a su hogar los jóvenes fueron recibidos por un hombre de edad quien los conocía desde pequeños, le saludaron amablemente y entraron a la casa. **

**Era muy grande, con un inmenso jardín y muchas habitaciones, una gran entrada y una enorme escalera quedaba frente a la puerta.**

**Por ella bajó rápidamente la madre de Inu Yasha.**

**.- Por qué han tardado tanto? –les regañó-**

**.- Mamá, salimos hace 40 minutos de la escuela –murmuró Inu Yasha con desgano-**

**.- Hace…40 minutos?...no que hoy saldrían mas temprano? –murmuró la mujer con confusión-**

**.- No Izayoi, eso será mañana –exclamó Sesshoumaru al tiempo que pasaba por su lado no dándole importancia al asunto, era común en ella olvidar los horarios de salida y armar esos escándalos sin sentido.- Por cierto donde está mi padre? –preguntó antes de seguir subiendo por la escalera-**

**.- En una cena de negocios, volverá pronto –explicó-**

**.- Jamás vuelve pronto…-murmuró para sí al tiempo que llevaba su bolso a su hombro y seguía subiendo. Izayoi lo miró y pudo notar la falta que le hacía su padre, jamás llegaba a casa temprano y cuando lo hacía nunca tenía tiempo para ellos, lo mas común era verlo en eventos no con sus hijos y ella comprendía que, a pesar de la máscara que Sesshoumaru intentaba poner, se ponía triste por ello.**

**.- Despreocúpate mamá él está bien –explicó su hijo.**

**.- Ie Inu Yasha, para él no es fácil…-le respondió-**

**.- De todas maneras pareciera no importarle –besó la frente de su madre y subió a su cuarto, necesitaba tomar una ducha y relajarse, las cosas de ahora en adelante no serían fáciles.**

* * *

**.- Ya llegamos okaa-san! –gritó la pequeña entrando animadamente a su hogar. Su madre salió a recibirlas gustosa de tenerlas nuevamente en casa.**

**.- Como les fue en su primer día de escuela? –preguntó con una sonrisa-**

**.- Bien, Rin incluso consiguió novio –molestó su hermana quien tomaba a Souta, su hermano mas pequeño de tan solo 4 años.**

**.- No mientas! –respondió completamente roja- **

**.- Entonces porqué te pones roja eh?**

**.- B..bue..no..este…porque…yo…-la chica no sabía que responder, cada vez que recordaba a aquel joven su rostro enrojecía-**

**.- Jajaja ya basta Kagome, porqué mejor no se dan un baño y bajan a cenar si? **

**.- Claro –Kagome dejó a su hermano pequeño en el suelo y fue a tomar un baño. Por su mente pasaba la discusión de Miroku con Inu Yasha- No dejaré que juegues con ella, a qué se querría referir con ello, Inu Yasha no se ve mala persona- hundiéndose en el agua quitó de su mente cualquier pensamiento y descansó.**

**Así pasaron los días en la escuela, Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru cada vez lograban estar mas cerca de aquellas jovencitas, sus palabras como siempre estaban surtiendo efecto, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que no eran como las demás, no se dejaban querer tan fácil, a pesar de que eran guapos deseaban que todo fuese a su tiempo si algo debía pasar y eso les hizo un poco mas complicada su tarea.**

**Los chicos del grupo de apuestas normalmente los molestaban diciéndoles que esta vez no las conseguirían pues el tiempo pasaba y no lograban mas avance que ser sus amigos, ellos insistían en que era cuestión de tiempo, pero llevaban ya un mes diciendo aquello.**

**Las chicas por su parte les iban tomando mucho cariño, eran muy atentos con ellas, eran de esos chicos que ya no existían y por lo mismo se sentían muy atraídas, pero ninguna cedía, todo a su tiempo, todo con calma.**

**.- Y qué harás para el festival? –Preguntó un día Inu Yasha-**

**.- Supongo que estaré en la degustación, me encanta cocinar –respondió la chica con alegría mientras comía un helado- y tú?**

**.- Nada –o- **

**.- Nada? Pero que flojo…-murmuró-**

**.- No soy flojo ¬¬…solo..no me gusta participar en esas cosas –exclamó mirando hacia otro lado-**

**.- Doushite? (Porque?) –preguntó la joven mirándolo, pudo notar que los ojos de aquel chico habían cambiado a una profunda tristeza.**

**.- Por nada…es solo que –la chica lo interrumpió-**

**.- No puedes mentir, se te nota en los ojos que hay una razón mas allá de la nada baka –le sonrió, el joven se sonrojó al oír sus palabras, pero decidió no prestarle atención, tomó su mano y la obligó a levantarse-**

**.- No quiero amargarme el día, estoy muy feliz contigo como para que una cosa así me ponga triste –las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron notoriamente ante la mirada que él le proporcionaba, era de una intensidad que la llenó de dudas, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, su respiración se volvía un poco mas agitada y tuvo la sensación de ser absorbida por aquellos dorados ojos que la miraban fijamente buscando una respuesta a su insinuación.**

**Por unos instantes Kagome sintió como sus achocolatados ojos eran presa del joven que tenía delante y al sentirse tan absorbida se sonrojó y soltó la mano del joven.**

**.- Mmm Que pasa? –Inquirió ingenuamente el chico-**

**.- Nada…no es nada…-sin embargo no podía evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente, tenía sus manos juntas y aun sentía el contacto con la mano de él. Intentó articular unas palabras, pero todo parecía imposible, hasta que por fin sus labios se despegaron- Ven conmigo..**

**.- Que? –el joven se sorprendió ante las palabras de la joven, al parecer todo su esfuerzo estaba surtiendo efecto-**

**.- Anda, ven conmigo al festival! –exclamó sonriendo-**

**.- No Kagome ya te dije que…**

**.- Bien! Está hecho, cocinarás conmigo –dijo sin dejarlo terminar. Inu Yasha no comprendía la reacción de la chica, por un segundo pensó que le diría algo muy distinto y le salía con eso.**

**.- Ah no espérate! Quien te está diciendo que te acompañaré y sobre todo voy a cocinar?...yo no sé hacer eso así que olvídalo! **

**.- Ie, ya está decidido, te inscribiré hoy vale? –su sonrisa no se había quitado de sus labios, sus mejillas aún sonrosadas y sus brazos tras su cuerpo le daban el aspecto de una pequeña niña que jugaba con él. Inu Yasha iba a insistir en que no deseaba asistir a aquel festival pero Sango llegó corriendo y se llevó a Kagome de la manera más rápida que pudo sin dejar a Inu Yasha decir una sola palabra. Antes de irse, los ojos de Sango le miraron con odio, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, solo dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su salón de clases.**

**Mientras caminaba pensaba en aquella chica, claramente las cosas iban saliendo bien, ya tenía una especie de cita con ella y no dudaría en usar todas sus artimañas con ella aquel día. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver caminar a su hermano con Rin en sus brazos completamente roja. No podía ser. Le estaba ganando.**

**.- N..No es necesario Sesshoumaru, yo puedo caminar! –decía muy nerviosa la pequeña-**

**.- Claro que no, te doblaste el pie porque ese idiota te empujó, es mejor que no camines, además me gusta llevarte así –murmuró el chico. Rin al escuchar sus voz y ver esos ojos dorados mirándola no pudo evitar bajar sus ojos intentando buscar en alguna parte de su falda un buen motivo para no dirigir sus ojos hacia él. **

**Sesshoumaru al ver el efecto que provocaba en la joven sonrió para si mismo al darse cuenta que las cosas salían como el deseaba. Si había algo que lo hacía feliz, era lograr sus objetivos.**

**Entró a la enfermería y le explicó a la enfermera lo sucedido, dejó a Rin en la camilla y se sentó frente a ésta. La enfermera le hacía algunas preguntas que Rin respondía rápidamente, pero cuando tocó su pie la niña hizo una mueca de dolor y sus labios dejaron escapar un suave quejido.**

**.- Mmm…tendré que ponerte una venda y no podrás caminar por unos días…-explicó la enfermera anotando unas cosas en una ficha-**

**.- S..Sin poder caminar? –exclamó la chica-**

**.- No es algo grave, no te preocupes –le dijo la enfermera sonriéndole-**

**.- Ves que no podías caminar? –murmuró en tono de regaño el joven-**

**.- Si te hubieses venido caminando tu tobillo estaría mas hinchado y te dolería mas, sin embargo no quiero exponerte a que puedas tener un esguince, por lo mismo deberás quedarte el resto de la semana en tu casa está bien? –la enferma sacó unas vendas y las puso suavemente en el pie de la chica, apretó un poco y luego la afirmó con una cinta especial, luego dirigió los ojos hacia Sesshoumaru – ud es algo de ella?...**

**.- Aún no, pero conozco a su hermana –exclamó con naturalidad a lo que la enferma rio mientras en la mente de Rin pasaba el "Aún no" como un eco interminable y sus mejillas volvían a ponerse rojas.**

**¿Qué quería decir ese Aun no que pronunció con tanta naturalidad, significara lo que significara en su corazón se posó algo que ella pudo reconocer como alegría, y sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial distinto al normal.**

**La enferma miró el reloj.**

**.- Solo faltan 10 minutos para la salida, por favor dígale a la hermana lo que ha pasado, si quiere puede dejarla aquí.**

**.- No hace falta –dijo tomándola nuevamente en sus brazos- yo la llevaré a su casa.**

**.- No! Estás loco! No quiero ser una molestia, puedo irme con mi hermana….**

**.- Gracias enfermera –exclamó el joven sin prestarle atención a la niña y salió del lugar, caminó lentamente hacia la salida y allí se quedó de pie.**

**.- S…Sessho…**

**.- No digas nada, no tengo problemas en llevarte a casa..solo esperaremos a tu hermana…-la chica asintió y guardó silencio, no sabía que decir ni como actuar pues jamás había estado en una situación como ésta. Pero de pronto un grito la hizo volver a la tierra.**

**.- Rin! –era Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango que iba en su salón- ten supe lo que te pasó y te traje tu bolso –exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se lo entregaba-**

**.- Arigato Kohaku-kun –murmuró la chica mientras tomaba el bolso y se despedía de su amigo. A Sesshoumaru no le gustó la manera en que el la miraba, ese chico era un peligro en su plan así que debía apurar las cosas de alguna manera.**

**Kagome e Inu Yasha venían conversando animadamente, riendo, pero el semblante de Kagome cambió completamente al ver a su hermana en los brazos del chico y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.**

**.- Rin-chan! Qué te pasó? –exclamó la chica-**

**.- Me doblé un tobillo Onee-chan, pero no te preocupes Sesshoumaru a cuidado de mi –al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Inu Yasha adquirieron molestia.**

**.- Siento mucho las molestias Sesshoumaru, yo la ll…**

**.- No te preocupes –dijo al momento que un auto se posaba frente a ellos- las llevaré a casa en nuestro auto, así ella no tendrá que caminar y a ti te acortaré el camino.**

**.- Muchas gracias –sonrió la joven al tiempo que Inu Yasha tomaba su bolso para dejarla entrar con mayor libertad, luego Sesshoumaru puso a la joven en el asiento y al final subieron él y su hermano.**

**.- Kagome le indicará donde vive para que la deje en su casa antes de llevarnos a nosotros –el chofer asintió y Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha se miraron con complicidad, ese acto podría beneficiarlos a los dos y estaba claro que no lo desaprovecharían…ya pronto serían suyas y ganarían el dinero estipulado para cuando lograran salir victoriosos de esta apuesta.**

* * *

**Q tal?...aquí se termina el segundo capi...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal...**

**_En el próx. cap:_Un festival. Una cita no asistida. Kagome no desea ver a Inu Yasha y Rin también comienza a hacer surgir en Sesshoumaru sentimientos no esperados en la apuesta...**

**Los estaré esperando en el próx. cap! Arigato! Matta ne!**


	3. El Festival

**Konichiwa!...gomen la tardanza!...ahora si les traigo el 3er cap!**

** Por supuesto tengo q dar a todas las personas q me djaron review:_ willnira, LitzyLuna, Sweetanime , Hally777, 845KI-p , hannamesan y _****_Dakota Ikeda_****__Arigato por su apoyo!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y CO no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi...sin embargo los tomé prestados para este fic y su entretención...__**

**_

* * *

3. El festival_**

**Una semana completa en cama no le había hecho mucha gracia a la joven Rin, sin embargo todos los días Sesshoumaru había ido a acompañarla durante la tarde, en ocasiones le llevaba flores o algún chocolate, lo cual ponía muy alegre a la pequeña pues todo mejoraba en su compañía. Pasaban largas horas conversando sobre distintos temas, Rin había notado que cosas le podían molestar o que cosas le gustaban y el aprendía también cosas de ella para usarlas a su favor claro está.**

**De esta manera la semana había pasado muy rápido, las tardes se acortaban de manera impresionante cuando la joven hablaba con el chico de dorados ojos, de hecho esa semana se dio cuenta que le gustaba estar a su lado, escuchar su voz y sobre todo ver sus ojos que eran tan poco comunes y que tenían un brillo de tristeza y frialdad, ella deseaba poder descubrir a que se debía esa tristeza que guardaba con tanto recelo hacia los demás, cuando lo hiciera, se sentiría feliz.**

**Su corazón le decía que aquel joven guardaba dentro de su corazón la soledad y ella se propuso acabar con aquel sentimiento tan triste que nadie debería sentir según su manera de pensar.**

**Aquella tarde sería el festival y Sesshoumaru la había invitado para que fuese con él, ella gustosa y llena de alegría aceptó la invitación rápidamente, quedaron de verse a las 10:00 AM en su casa, pero el joven no llegó.**

**Una hora después los ojos de Rin habían adquirido decepción y tristeza, él no vendría, sus ilusiones solo eran eso, un sueño imposible, algo inalcanzable estaba segura. Él era mayor por dos años, tenía a millones de chicas hermosas junto a él todo el día que de seguro se encontraban encantadas por él, era ilógico que se pudiese fijar en una pequeña como ella, ingenua y sin experiencia alguna en cuestiones de sentimientos.**

**No comprendía porqué se sentía tan triste, es que dentro de un mes ese chico le había hecho sentir mil emociones que nunca nadie había logrado. Rin era la hermana del medio, su padre por negocios normalmente no se encontraba en casa, su madre debía estar preocupada de su hermano menor, Souta, por ende la única que le quedaba era su hermana con quien siempre tuvo una relación excelente, ausente de problemas y llena de cariño por parte de las dos. Sin embargo el mayor amor que había experimentado era hacia sus padres, esto era algo nuevo, algo que ella siempre deseó sentir y al parecer lo había hecho con la persona equivocada…**

**Para su sorpresa un chico mas alto que ella llegó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero que al escuchar aquella voz recobraron la felicidad tan característica que poseían. Kohaku había ido por ella al ver que no llegaba y ella al sentir que Sesshoumaru ya no la pasaría a buscar se fue con él avisándole de antemano a su madre, quien vio en los ojos de Kohaku el amor que no veía en los del otro joven.**

**A pesar del poco tiempo los dos chicos se habían tomado mucho cariño el uno por el otro, sin embargo no era un cariño que sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad, solo se limitaba a esa palabra, nada más, pero por la forma en que se trataban normalmente les decían que parecían novios. Ese día Kohaku tomó la mano de la chica antes de llegar al ver que sus ojos nuevamente habían perdido parte de su brillo natural.**

**Rin sonrió y sus labios besaron las mejillas del chico quien comenzó a correr hacia su puesto donde trabajarían aquel día.**

* * *

**En la cocina de la escuela una muchacha preparaba distintos platillos que todos miraban con admiración. En una hora sería la degustación y ella había planeado con mucho fervor durante toda la semana los alimentos que exhibiría para que su curso ganase la mejor nota.**

**El chico de plateados cabellos entró respirando muy agitado y pidiendo disculpas con un tono tan sincero que él mismo se sorprendió. Kagome lo miró con un dejo de enojo y ni siquiera se dignó a responderle, no la había llamado para decirle que no llegaría a la hora que habían quedado y por ello se había retrasado en todo lo que debía hacer.**

**El joven no supo que hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a fallar en sus planes de conquista, pero su casa había sido un desastre y le fue imposible salir antes, pero ¿Cómo explicárselo a la chica que seguía haciendo los platillos sin prestarle atención, de todas las apuestas que él había tenido, ésta era claramente la más difícil que le había tocado.**

**Tener que pedir disculpas, y llevar un mes completo sin poder besarla si quiera era algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado.**

**.- Gomen Kagome demo…-la chica lo interrumpió-**

**.- No necesito tus excusas Inu Yasha, no soy nada tuyo para que me las tengas que dar…-murmuró con un tono muy serio de voz que Inu Yasha nunca escuchó hasta ese día. La frase de la chica aparte de molestarlo le dolió en parte, no supo porqué se sentía tan incómodo, sus labios no querían separarse y se oponían a que hablara.**

**.- Pero Kagome…yo…-balbuceó algunas frases que salieron repentinas de su boca sin darle tiempo a pensar.**

**.- Kagome-chan te ayudo en algo mas?...-exclamó alegre un joven de azules ojos como el mar-**

**.- Hai Miroku-kun, onegai podrías terminar esas bolas de arroz, solo me faltan 5 para terminar de adornar este platillo..-le respondió con una gran sonrisa-**

**.- Claro Kagome…-en aquel instante comenzó a conversar con ella de distintos temas con mucha alegría haciendo caso omiso a Inu Yasha que se encontraba estupefacto ante la reacción de los jóvenes. Kagome no se dignaba a mirarlo y Miroku no hacía caso a su presencia. Se sentía desplazado, sentía que el que debía estar allí con Kagome era él, no Miroku y se molestó mucho por ello, sus ojos adquirieron mucha rabia y sus manos se presionaron contra ellas mismas para contener aquel sentimiento que lo incitaba a golpear a aquel tipo por meterse en sus planes sin dejarlo continuar con su apuesta. El tiempo se acababa y si seguía así no conquistaría jamás a Kagome, Miroku estaba empeñado en lograr que este plan no le resultara a Inu Yasha.**

**En aquel momento alguien chocó contra Inu Yasha, el joven se iba a dar vuelta para gritarle, pero se dio cuenta que era la hermana menor de Kagome y su semblante cambió a sorpresa cuando la vio junto a aquel chico que no era su hermano.**

**.- Gomen Nasai Inu Yasha…-exclamó la joven-**

**.- Ie..no hay problemas, estás bien? –Murmuró sin entender aún a que se debía que su hermano no estuviese con ella-**

**.- Hai…-le sonrió y tomó a Kohaku de la mano nuevamente, se posó al lado de su hermana y le dijo algunas palabras y ésta le pasó dinero. La niña salió corriendo de la cocina junto a Kohaku y ante la mirada atónita del joven de dorados ojos como la miel.**

**No podía ser que esa niña hubiese tenido como novio a aquel chiquillo, era imposible que ese niño le ganara a su hermano. Pero notó que él no aparecía por ninguna parte y comenzó a extrañarse, sin embargo dejó de pensar en él, era su problema si perdía su parte de la apuesta, debía pensar en algo rápido para poder mejorar su relación con Kagome.**

* * *

**En otro lado de la ciudad un joven miraba la hora desesperado para poder irse. Su padre lo había llevado a esa estúpida reunión solo porque quería lucirse con él y sus conocimientos de economía y gran habilidad para ésta materia**

**Escuchaba muchas voces a su alrededor, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, el reloj marcaba las 11:30 AM, Rin ya debía estar muy enojada con él, eso sería un punto en contra muy grande. Toda la semana la estuvo ilusionando de que iría con ella al festival y ahora a última hora desaparecía como si nada sin poder darle algún tipo de explicación, pero su padre tampoco le había dado tiempo de decidir.**

**_Flash Back_**

**Era muy temprano y los dos hermanos tomaban desayuno tranquilamente junto a Izayoi quien les hacía preguntas que de vez en cuando alguno de los dos se dignaba a contestar.**

**Los dos en sus cabezas estaban pensando en aquel día que sin duda sería el día de la victoria de su apuesta, todo un día con sus chicas bastaría para que después de casi dos meses de conocerlas fueran suyas.**

**.- Y qué les dio por ir a ese festival a uds dos? –Preguntó con curiosidad la madre de Inu Yasha con una sonrisa en sus labios-**

**Inu Yasha miró a su madre y no quiso mentirle, no sacaría nada, ella siempre los descubría cuando mentían. Pero algo debía decir.**

**.- Nada…nos invitaron y…**

**.- No me mientas, los han invitado muchas veces y jamás habían aceptado, ni siquiera con sus antiguas novias- murmuró con dejo de molestia, los dos la quedaron mirando¿cómo se había enterado ella de sus antiguas novias?.**

**.- Quedamos de juntarnos con unas chicas está mal eso? –lanzó de pronto al aire Sesshoumaru dejando a Izayoi sorprendida-**

**.- Vaya, que bueno –exclamó- ya es hora de que alguna chica los saque de su encierro –los dos no comprendieron que quiso decir exactamente, pero tampoco dejó que le preguntaran, se levantó y recogió las cosas de la mesa. A pesar de que tenían a gente que hacía el aseo ella siempre les ayudaba, nunca le gustó mandar, mas bien deseaba sentirse a la altura de aquella gente, que ella decía, tenía un trabajo que pocos deseaban realizar.**

**Sesshoumaru le dio las gracias y miró el reloj, eran las 9:30 AM, tenía tiempo para llegar a la casa de Rin sin problemas, e incluso antes podría pasar a comprarle algo que fuese de su gusto. Sin embargo una voz ronca que demostraba gran autoridad lo llamó por su nombre desde la gran escalera que se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada por la cual los dos hermanos en unos segundos saldrían.**

**.- Que pasa papá…-inquirió molesto el hermano mayor-**

**.- Necesito que me acompañes a un desayuno de negocios hijo, quieren verte, la última vez los dejaste sorprendidos –exclamó con alegría Inu Taisho, el padre de ambos chicos que poseía su cabello plateado como su hijo mayor y sus ojos de un miel intenso mas oscuro que el de sus descendientes.**

**.- Lo siento estoy ocupado no tengo tiempo para tus aburridos desayunos ni tampoco quiero ir a lucirme como si fuera la gran cosa, tu sabes que la economía y los negocios me dan asco…-murmuró molesto y con un tono lleno de desprecio. Se notaba desde muy lejos que aquellas interrupciones en su vida le desagradaban.**

**.- No me hables de esa manera, además tienes que ir, esto es mucho mas importante que ese festival que jamás te ha interesado –le contestó con el mismo tono de molestia-**

**.- Papá, Sesshoumaru y yo nos comprometimos con unas chicas a ir con ellas…porqué no les dices a tus clientes que tuviste que cambiar el desayuno para otro día…-comentó el mas joven de los hermanos al ver que el reloj avanzaba delante de ellos y que ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder.**

**.- No se puede hijo, los clientes no tienen todos los días desocupados para desayunar solo por que un tonto festival no dejó que uno de los representantes más importantes de nuestra empresa no fueran…-le explicó con un tono mucho mas calmado que el anterior, pero Inu Yasha hizo un gesto de molestia, una profunda molestia hacia la terquedad de su padre que siempre prefería los negocios ante que algo de su familia.**

**.- Pero si tienen tiempo para meterse con cualquier tipa cuando lo desean…-murmuró por lo bajo Sesshoumaru mirando hacia otro lado.**

**.- Dijiste algo…-preguntó su padre poniendo sus ojos autoritarios sobre su hijo-**

**.- Nada…**

**.- Ve a arreglarte, saldremos en 10 minutos…**

**.- Ya te dije que no iré…**

**.- Un festival no me hechará a perder mi desayuno!**

**.- Podrías pensar de vez en cuando en tu familia porque déjame avisarte tu no vives solo y no eres quien para disponer de nuestro tiempo como si fuera tuyo! –le gritó Sesshoumaru quien hace muchísimo tiempo tenía aquellos sentimientos contra su padre guardados dentro de sí mismo y ya no los pudo soportar más, presionaban su pecho con dureza sin descanso.**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-una dulce voz apaciguó aquella discusión- onegai…**

**.- Izayoi…-murmuró Inu Taisho sin pensar que aquellos ojos de preocupación podrían ser algún día para aquel hijo frío y terco.**

**.- Onegai Sesshoumaru ya basta….no te hagas mas daño. Ve con tu padre, la chica podrá entender –le explicó con decisión a lo que Sesshoumaru no respondió, solo subió molesto la escalera lanzando una mirada de odio a su padre quien sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. Izayoi le dedicó una mirada de decepción – Inu, Sesshoumaru tiene razón, nosotros también necesitamos de ti, y mucho mas que los negocios, tu familia se está viniendo abajo y tu no te estás dando cuenta, tus hijos han crecido solos y aunque el mayor sea frío y terco dentro de sí guarda el dolor que significa no tenerte cerca….**

**.- D..Demo Izayoi…**

**.- Solo piénsalo…por cierto Inu Yasha…**

**.- EH? –respondió despistado el chico-**

**.- Son las 10:15, no estás retrasado cariño?...-el joven miró el reloj y salió corriendo de la casa, de seguro el desayuno terminaría a las 11:00, nunca duraban mucho, esperaba que su hermano consiguiese llegar temprano a ese festival.**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**.-"Maldito momento en que me metiste en esto papá" – pensaba el joven mirando las manecillas del reloj que avanzaban a una velocidad que por primera vez en toda su vida la pareció muy rápida.**

**.- Bueno joven Sesshoumaru creo que nos ha dado una muy buena lección de economía hoy…-dijo uno de los señores allí presentes al que Sesshoumaru miró con desprecio-**

**.- Creo que su hijo señor sería un gran empresario…-exclamó otro ante la risa cínica de algunos otros-**

**.- Jamás sería uno de ustedes –declaró el joven con sus ojos cerrados llenos de molestia-**

**.- Sesshoumaru…-le regañó su padre-**

**.- Con permiso padre, pero ya me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo en vano, tengo cosas que hacer porque si no se ha dado cuenta crecí y tengo mi vida propia…-se levantó de la silla y salió del lugar dejando a todos los presentes atónitos ante aquella reacción, sobretodo su padre, a quien le habían llegado mucho las palabras de su hijo y por primera vez se comenzó a cuestionar su vida…**

**El joven corrió rápidamente hacia la escuela rogando porque aquella niña no lo odiase, sería un muy mal final que todo terminase allí, de esa manera. Sería una lástima perder aquella apuesta, aunque, su corazón divagaba entre aquel juego que el manejaba con la chica y con su real deseo por estar en su compañía, pues desde que la conoció podía decir que no se sentía tan solo como antes. Ella si se interesaba en los sentimientos de él, en como pensaba, en sus gustos y en sus sentimientos. Claramente por esa y muchas razones aún no la podía tener junto a él…pero apartó aquellos pensamientos al estar en la entrada de la escuela.**

**Mediodía. **

**La degustación había sido un gran éxito, todos quedaron impactados por el exquisito sabor de las comidas y les agradecían a Kagome y a Miroku por su gran colaboración y les felicitaban por su gran trabajo.**

**Inu Yasha no había podido acercarse a la chica pues Miroku se lo impedía a toda costa, además había mucha gente a su alrededor y ella ni siquiera se molestaba en buscarlo con la mirada. Una presencia tras él lo hizo darse vuelta, era su hermano quien recién llegaba.**

**.- Qué te pasó…porqué no estás con Kagome…-le dijo con tono molesto-**

**.- Tu discusión con papá y luego mamá me retrasaron y no pude llegar, Kagome me odia, no quiere hablarme y Miroku me complica demasiado las cosas, Sango también se ha encargado desde que llegó de no dejar que Kagome me recuerde….pero yo que tu me preocupo por tu niña…**

**.- Que pasa con ella…**

**.- Otro chico está demasiado cerca, es más…yo diría que ya te ganó…-las palabras de su hermano menor le cayeron muy mal, intentó buscarla con la mirada hasta que descubrió a Sango hablando con la menor quien se encontraba, contrario a lo que pensaba Sesshoumaru, alegre y sonriendo.**

**Quizo acercarse pero un joven le ofreció un platillo de comida que había tomado de la degustación a lo que ella respondió con una gran sonrisa y se fueron a sentar cerca del lugar, uno al lado del otro, riendo juntos, conversando y mirándose tiernamente.**

**No supo si su impulso por ir donde aquel chico y separarlo de Rin fueron celos. Pero la chica solo lo miró con tristeza y decepción.**

**.- No llegaste…-murmuró delicadamente a lo que Kohaku tomó su mano. Sesshoumaru no sabía que responder, sus ojos demostraban su confusión. Por primera vez el gran Sesshoumaru, el ser frío y calculador, apostador de mujeres se veía débil e inseguro de sus próximos actos.**

**.- Lo siento…no quise retrasarme pero…-no sabía que excusa dar, no diría lo que realmente había pasado, todos sus noviazgos se centraban en sus mentiras cuando no llegaba a sus citas por uno u otro motivo que él se encargaba de cubrir.**

**La niña miró a sus ojos por largos instantes hasta que articuló una pequeña frase.**

**.- Kohaku, onegai déjame sola con él –el joven le dio un beso en su mejilla diciéndole que le esperaría en la cafetería- Por qué estás tan triste…tan lleno de rabia…a quien le tienes tanto rencor Sessho…**

**EL joven no supo que responder, solo con mirarlo había descubierto sus sentimientos. Ésta chica claramente era muy distinta a todas las otras y en aquel momento en su pecho comenzó a nacer lo que sería el peor sentimiento que pudo comenzar a aparecer en aquella relación….**

* * *

**Wno wno...aquí se termina el capi n.n...espereraré sus reviews para saber q les parece...esta vez no podré djar adelanto...pero aún así los estaré esperando en el próx. capi n.n...Matta ne!**


	4. Extrañas Sensaciones

**Konichiwa!...gomen por la tardanza!...demo andaba sin inspiración hasta hace un par de días...jejej bueno las cosas entre las parejas se** **comienzan a armar y los problemas se avecinan más rápido de lo q parece!...sin mas adelanto x ahora XD...no me queda mas que agradecer a las personas q me dejan review!;__****_piri-chan.anti-kikio_****_, 845KI-p , Naomi Eiri ..._**

**Arigato!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi...pero yo tomé prestados los personajes para su diversión y este fic...!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_4. Extrañas Emociones.._**

**En silencio, la miraba. Ella con decisión escarbaba en sus ojos buscando una respuesta convincente que no la hiciera perder el control o decir algo que no quería.**

**Todos los estudiantes sonreían y se preocupaban de sus deberes, algunos cocinaban, otros llevaban la comida, otros cantaban y otros se preparaban para actuar. Distintas cosas que el festival necesitaba para ser lo que siempre había sido: un día de entretención en medio del ajetreado mundo escolar, un descanso a la rutina, un lugar para aprender a trabajar en equipo y crear amistades y quien sabe, amores quizá.**

**Muchos pasaban por su lado sin enterarse de su situación, las chicas se daban vuelta para dirigir sus ojos hacia él y observar al que ellas decían, era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio. Otras solo lanzaban miradas de odio a la chica al saber que era la nueva conquista de aquel joven, sus amigos en cambio veían, con decepción algunos y con alegría otros, como avanzaban las cosas entre él y su más reciente apuesta.**

"**A quien le tenía tanto explicarle que odiaba a su padre por su ausencia, que se sentía solo?...no tenía sentido decírselo, jamás había hablado con alguna chica de sus sentimientos y mucho menos de su vida privada, nadie entraba en sus pensamientos y mucho menos en su corazón…nadie…era un escudo que lo protegía de ataques…un escudo tan poderoso que hasta ahora nadie lo había logrado derrotar.**

**Por momentos pensó que la mejor opción era decirle cualquier estupidez, o quizá solo dar media vuelta y correr, pero eso era de cobardes, escapar no era su estrategia si no mas bien atrapar, hacer caer en sus redes a cualquiera que deseara un poco de amor, un amor que él transformaba en juego.**

**Sin darse cuenta mientras su mente intentaba encontrar un punto claro y volver a ponerse fría para pensar con detenimiento que decir, la chica había tomado su mano y lo había conducido a un lugar alejado de los demás, donde se escuchaba solamente la música y risas, gritos y caídas de ollas o vasos…**

**Se dio media vuelta y otra vez quedó mirando aquellos dorados ojos que daban la sensación de estar desnuda frente a él sin secretos que el no pudiera descubrir o hacer salir por voluntad propia de sus labios.**

**.- Y bien…-murmuró algo nerviosa, no sabía si insistir tanto era bueno, después de todo solo se conocían hace poco menos de dos meses-**

**.- No es nada…solo me retrasé por…-una excusa decente- mi padre me mandó a hacer algunos trámites que tenía pendientes…-exclamó con tono de molestia, un tono que Rin pudo notar lleno de ira, no con cansancio como debería ser en caso de que te hubiesen mandado a hacer algo que no deseabas, pero que dentro de todo debías hacer…**

**.- Es con él el problema? –inquirió sorprendiendo al joven, no había dicho nada que la pudiera haber hecho sospechar de su mala relación con su padre-**

**.- De qué hablas…ya te dije solo fue eso…lo siento, no quise demorarme pero mi padre insistió..-aún su enojo era evidente-**

**.- Ya comprendo…bueno no es necesario que quieras decirme que es lo que te tiene mal, pero quiero que sepas que por lo menos yo te considero un amigo…y me gustaría que si tienes algo que decirme…lo hagas…ten confianza en mi, quizá seré menor que tú y no pueda entender ciertas cosas demo..sé escuchar…-le dio un beso en su mejilla y salió del lugar rápidamente con la misma decepción con la que había esperado en su puerta a que él apareciera para llevarla al festival.**

**Un chico la esperaba cerca y Sesshoumaru vio como la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla a lo cual ella sonreía con cierto dejo de ingenuidad en sus movimientos, no supo si se sintió más molesto de lo que estaba porque ese tipo tenía a Rin en sus brazos o porque el tema con su padre había vuelto a reaparecer cuando él había intentado dejarlo atrás una vez más.**

**Aquella chica le dijo que lo consideraba su amigo…qué significaba la palabra amistad, él nunca tuvo amigos, solo chicas…solo su familia y ni siquiera por ellos sentía un cariño muy especial. Desde que su madre había muerto las relaciones con su padre empeoraron..jamás las cosas pudieron ser como antes y él jamás volvió a sonreír más que para representar placer o victoria. Esa sonrisa sincera que la chica le dedicaba él la había olvidado hace mucho, no recordaba como era…**

**A Inu Yasha no le iba mejor, se sentía culpable y la rabia corría por sus venas, Kagome no le había dedicado ni siquiera una mirada por estar con Miroku preparando las cosas.**

**Ya la degustación había terminado, pero Kagome y el joven habían ido a buscar a Sango y a otro chico más con el que se quedaron toda la tarde. Inu Yasha los miraba con recelo, buscaba el momento preciso para hablar con ella, para detenerla y pedirle que lo escuchara o simplemente para besarla y terminar con aquella maldita apuesta que tanto le había costado.**

**Sin embargo ya estaba atardeciendo y la chica no le hablaba, se sintió decepcionado con él mismo, en otras ocasiones la hubiese atraído hacia él y la hubiese besado hasta que cediera…como pasaba con todas, pero algo le impedía acercarse a los labios de Kagome para hacerlos suyos. Sabía que la chica jamás había tenido un novio, eso mejoraba las cosas, podría aumentar el dinero que le debían pagar si ganaba, pero cuando pensaba en esas cosas luego se sentía culpable sin comprender bien el porqué.**

**Ya las cosas ese día no podrían mejorar, optó por irse, suspiró y tomó sus cosas, era lo mejor, podría hacerse el dolido cuando Kagome se arrepintiera de haberlo tratado así de manera tan cortante y fría. Se dio media vuelta y caminó cabizbajo, no deseaba ver a las chicas de la escuela en ese momento, de todas maneras sentía sus miradas al pasar, con eso bastaba. **

**Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la salida de la escuela, una mano lo detuvo con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se le escapara, era un contacto tibio, una mano de piel muy suave que lo retenía en aquel lugar sin dejarlo partir.**

**.- Acompáñame…-murmuró y se dio media vuelta haciéndolo caminar sin poder decir algo a su favor. Al lograr ver a la dueña de aquella voz pudo identificar aquel cabello azabache que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y aquel esbelto cuerpo: era Kagome…al parecer las cosas volverían a salir en su favor…**

**Sin saber donde iban se dejó dirigir, tomó la mano de la chica que aún no soltaba la de él sintiéndose feliz y tras unos minutos de caminar llegaron al techo de la escuela en donde habían muchas parejas y grupos de amigos. Se sentaron apoyándose en una de las paredes que quedaba frente al sol e Inu Yasha de pronto se deslumbró con la belleza del paisaje.**

**El cielo se había pintado con tonos violetas que jugaba a entrelazarse con un azul mas bien profundo en la parte más lejana del cielo, algunas nubes se veían oscuras y sus bordes deslumbraban en luz y una de ellas había albergado tras su sombra el sol, quien resplandeciente como siempre se escondía mientras lanzaba rayos de alegría en un cielo que comenzaba a ser reinado por otro gran astro que denotaba belleza para muchos.**

**.- Ya puedes explicarme por qué no llegaste por mi?...-murmuró con tono cansado, el joven dio vuelta su rostro y la observó, pero notó algo distinto, ya no era esa niña que él había conocido, se veía mas madura por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos poseían un brillo especial, la brisa meneaba sus cabellos y ella apoyaba su rostro en sus rodillas, su rostro solo estaba siendo maquillado por los colores que el sol deseaba darle, haciéndole poseer una belleza natural.**

**Se quedó embobado mirándola. Ella al no escuchar respuesta lo miró y comenzó a reír lo cual sacó al joven de su ensimismamiento. **

**.- Q…Qué?..-preguntó extrañado sin siquiera recordar la pregunta hecha por ella-**

**.- Nada…-contestó divertida mientras se apoyaba en su hombro- aunque sigo molesta contigo, pudiste haberme llamado para decirme que no irías por mi, estuve como una tonta parada en mi puerta esperándote y nada! –le gritó a lo cual el se sintió confundido-**

**.- Bueno…cada uno espera como puede no crees? –dijo con tono de burla, la chica río en un principio, pero luego al comprender que era lo que le había querido decir se levantó fingiendo molestia, pero no pudo caminar mucho pues el joven tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él en un acto inconsciente, quedaron frente a frente, con sus rostros muy cerca, sus ojos se miraban directamente causando nerviosismo. Se podía sentir en el aire que los dos no estaban preparados para aquella situación, ni siquiera el mujeriego de Inu yasha que muchas veces había tenido así a mas de una mujer.**

**Inu Yasha sintió unos deseos enormes por probar aquellos labios, y entonces recordó que no podía dejarse llevar, tenía que conquistar primero a aquella chica y luego la tomaría para él, pero de pronto esa sensación de culpabilidad se volvió a posesionar de su cuerpo y quiso deshacerse de todas esas ideas, por primera vez deseaba verdaderamente besar a una chica sin compromisos…como lo había hecho con Kikyo…**

**.- Te ves hermosa sabes? –le dijo a lo cual Kagome, sonrojada, exclamó un gracias lleno de nerviosismo y se apartó de él.**

* * *

**Estaban atrasadas. Debían correr o no las dejarían entrar, consultaban su reloj cada vez más desesperadas al ver que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo habitual.**

**Por fin vieron las rejas de su escuela y sonrieron, apresuraron el paso e ingresaron a la hora justa para cerrar las puertas, subieron a sus salones correspondientes y esperarían la hora de recreo para hablar con las personas con las que quedarían aquella noche.**

**El timbre sonaba por fin después de tres horas de clases que les parecieron eternas. Salieron corriendo de los salones y se dirigieron a lugares distintos.**

**La más pequeña esperó junto a un árbol de cerezos que había en el patio de la escuela, mientras su hermana se iba al techo de la escuela en donde, desde aquella tarde, se reunía con aquel joven siempre que deseaban hablar.**

**Sus dos padres eran negociantes y sin que lo supieran el padre de las chicas había venido a la ciudad justamente por asuntos de economía con la empresa del padre de ambos hermanos, esa noche harían una cena para finalizar el trato y por supuesto las familias debían ir. Se invitaron mutuamente y descubrieron que sus padres también se conocían, quedaron de juntarse ese día a las afueras del lugar donde cenarían, luego de eso saldrían a pasear por unos momentos y allí las cosas tomarían el rumbo que el destino deseara.**

**Cuatro meses ya habían pasado desde que se conocieron, aún ellos no concretaban su apuesta, pero habían conseguido aprender de esas chicas lo que significaba realmente la amistad y el amor.**

**Cada una con su ingenuidad especial había logrado hacer nacer en sus corazones un nuevo sentimiento que no conocían, un sentimiento que les agradaba, pero que los volvía locos a la vez, no podían dejarse llevar por cosas sin sentido, debían ganar la apuesta, pero sin quererlo, aquella idea se había transformado en un pretexto para estar con ellas..**

**Siempre se preocupaban de ellos, por saber como estaban, si se encontraban mal ellas podían percibirlo e intentaban ayudarlos. Se había generado mucha confianza, se habían contado cosas que nadie más sabía, que sería guardado como un secreto entre ellos, un secreto que sería llevado hasta el final de sus días en una misteriosa complicidad.**

**Aquellas jóvenes se preocupaban de detalles, cosas que ellos decían después se hacían realidad aunque fuese algo pequeño, un gusto, un regalo, un abrazo. **

**Rin había aprendido que Sesshoumaru era un joven que sufría de soledad, era por eso aquella actitud más bien fría y altanera, pero si le dabas un poco de cariño todo resultaba más agradable a su lado, podías hablar con él sin trabas y con esfuerzo y paciencia había logrado hacer que confiara en ella.**

**Kagome había aprendido que Inu Yasha era un joven tierno y amable en el fondo, tras esa capa de arrogancia que siempre presentaba ante los demás, solo no deseaba que lo dañaran, tenía mucho miedo al daño que pudieran hacerle en sus sentimientos, es por eso que no confiaba en nadie más que en ella, así se lo había dicho hacía unos días cuando Kagome lo había encontrado triste en una banca bajo un árbol.**

**Muchas veces Inu Yasha le habló a su hermano de aquellos sentimientos que él temía estar sintiendo, pero no había logrado nada, su hermano comenzaba a sentir mucho cariño por aquella niña, por ende ninguno de los dos podía ayudarse.**

**.- Al corazón no se le puede mandar cariño, ama o no ama, y tampoco se cuestiona mayormente las cosas sobre la persona que es…simplemente siente y la mente no es capaz de ejercer poder sobre el corazón, porque si así lo hace se paga con dolor…-le explicó una vez Izayoi a su hijo quien le había hablado acerca de esas extrañas sensaciones con aquella joven. Sesshoumaru también había escuchado, pero se había limitado a cerrar sus ojos y a pensar. De todas maneras solo quedaban dos meses…**

**La cena llegó por fin, agradable y sin mayores problemas se presentaron las familias y comieron entre conversaciones que para los cuatro fueron extenuantes.. Dinero, polémicas, política, negocios, economía de los países…cosas que para ellos no tenían importancia, solo deseaban salir de aquel lugar luego de haber comido, para poder conversar y estar tranquilos, poder respirar el aire que allí no existía, pues la mayoría de la gente tenía en sus manos un cigarrillo que se delataba por la cantidad de humo que había…**

**Una vez terminada la ceremonia los cuatro jóvenes pidieron permiso para retirarse…permiso que les fue concedido sin mayor preocupación…**

**Era de noche, el cielo se encontraba limpio de nubes, la luna menguante deleitaba con su belleza a quien la observara, alumbraba los rincones más oscuros y las estrellas le hacían compañía en aquel gran manto de oscuridad para que la soledad no se apoderara de ella y la hiciese perder ese brillo tan especial…**

**Sus pies caminaron en sentidos opuestos y disfrutaron de la suave brisa, no hablaron, la verdad el silencio bastaba para hacer entender su comodidad. **

Se sintió débil, ya no podía seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos, la luz de la luna llenaba la cara de la joven con sus rayos de luz plateados, sus ojos brillaban intensamente de alegría y sus labios que solo poseían un brillo sin color eran mas atrayentes que desde hacía un par de semanas atrás…

**Se sentaron en el pasto y disfrutaron del paisaje que la luna les ofrecía, la chica hablaba alegremente de millones de cosas que él solo respondía con una sonrisa, le gustaba escucharla hablar, ella poseía una alegría contagiosa que lo llenaba, que poco a poco lo había ido haciendo un enfermo que cada vez poseía dosis más altas de aquel sentimiento que no había conocido al lado de una mujer.**

**Todas solo lo habían deseado por su cuerpo y dinero, pero ella le había abierto su corazón, le había enseñado más cosas que cualquier otra…tomó su rostro y la chica calló, se sonrojó e intentó decir algunas palabras, pero solo pudo escuchar dos palabras que cambiarían su destino…quien ya preparaba el dolor para aquellos jóvenes por haber querido jugar con uno de los sentimientos que aún quedan puros en el mundo….**

* * *

**Quién es la última pareja?...pos...se quedarán con la duda hasta el próx cap xDDD...comenzarán a aparecer en unos caps más, personas odiadas por muchos y queridas por otros...pero necesarios a fin de cuentas u.u...las cosas se comenzarán a poner complicadas para los hermanos!...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi...estaré esperando su review! Nos vemos en el próximo cap...**

**Matta ne!**


	5. El dolor comienza con amor

Konichiwa!...q tal?...gomen la tardanza!...pero otra vez mi musa anda medio desaparecida ¬.¬...de hecho, no quedé muy conforme con este cap, pero aún así espero que les guste u.u...el próx. srá mucho mejr!

Agradecer antes que nada a_ willnira, 845KI-p, Dakota Ikeda y __kida-krn___ bueno arigato a todas!...de verdad gracias, sus reviews son un apoyo muy grande n.n..

Por cierto Kida...pondré las letras sin negrita n.n ella me lo pidió porqle causa malestar, pero si a alguien le molesta leer sin negrita me hace el favor de decírmelo en el review y ahí veremos a cuanta gente le molesta o si noles importa...arigato por prestar atención a este pequeño anuncio n.nU

_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, demo tomé prestadosa sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.  
__

_

* * *

_

**_5.El dolor comienza con amor_**

El silencio era el testigo más cercano del nerviosismo de la joven ante las palabras dichas por aquel hombre con una ternura jamás vista en su tono de voz frío y sin sentimientos.

La luna como panorama. La noche decía a las estrellas que cada una guardara aquel recuerdo para llevárselos a ambos en caso de que se necesitara, por ello aquellos diamantes brillaron más que nunca, captando hasta los suspiros de ambos al acercar sus rostros, todo debía quedar recopilado en ellas….todo…

.- Te amo –había murmurado solo para que ella pudiese escuchar, la chica sin comprender de inmediato lo dicho, enrojeció sus mejillas y enterneció la mirada.

Ella lo quería desde hacía mucho, pero jamás pensó en tenerlo como algo más que un amigo, habían millones de chicas a su alrededor y ella no podía competir en belleza con muchas de ellas, es por eso que aquellas palabras la hicieron tan feliz.

Sus labios surcaron una sonrisa tan natural y sencilla como todas las que ella podía dar al mundo, llena de gracia, alegría y amor…un amor que solo le pertenecería a él, un amor que era muy distinto a todos los que ella había sentido a través de su corta vida.

Sus ojos denotaban nerviosismo al no escuchar una respuesta, pero aquella sonrisa le había devuelto la esperanza, aunque quizá podría ser que con ese gesto le estuviese diciendo cuánto lo sentía, pero que solo le tenía un cariño de amistad…no…por primera vez tenía miedo al decirle aquellas palabras a una chica, y es que esta vez, las había dicho sintiéndolas y por ello su corazón por primera vez experimentaba lo que significaba el amar y tener el miedo de no ser correspondido.

Era su primer lección, el no saber, la incertidumbre de un par de segundos que se hacían eternos, una opresión en el pecho que lo obligaba a pedirle que le respondiera, pero no fue necesario, la chica puso una mano en la mejilla de aquel chico y la acarició agradecida, los ojos miel del joven denotaban sorpresa por tal acto.

.- Yo también te amo…-susurró en palabras que la frágil brisa tomó y llevó a los oídos de él quien sin poder creerlo sonrió y acercó su rostro al de la pequeña joven, sus respiraciones agitadas que mostraban su ansiedad por probar los labios del otro, su corazón latía muy rápido, nervioso, ansioso, alegre…

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, cuando en la mente de Sesshoumaru surgió una pregunta que lo detuvo ¿Se merecía realmente ser el primero en besar a Rin?...siempre había jugado con las mujeres y aquella chica de hecho, era su apuesta, con aquel beso estaría concretando aquel acto que ahora encontraba de lo más despreciable..

Quiso detenerse, pero sus impulsos por hacer suyos aquellos labios fueron más grandes que su sentimiento de culpa por sus apuestas y entonces finalizó con aquella corta distancia que lo separaba de la chica que amaba y en un contacto delicado la besó, sus labios fueron dando el ritmo que la chica seguía feliz de que él fuese su primer chico, él, poco a poco profundizó más el beso sin que se encontrara barreras por parte de aquella mujer, tomó su cintura, como si no quisiera que se escapara, no quería terminar de besarla, pero la falta de oxígeno les impidió seguir con aquel beso y tuvieron que separarse.

Se miraron a los ojos y la chica sin saber que hacer sonrió, aún estaban muy cerca y Sesshoumaru aprovechó de besarla otra vez, de manera juguetona, fue solo un corto beso, pero que aún así transmitía sus sentimientos...esos sentimientos que ella le había enseñado, aún existían en algunas personas…y él había tenido la suerte de conocer a una que poseía su corazón aún puro y lleno de amor para entregar.

.- Gracias –murmuró la chica mirándolo dulcemente mientras el joven solo la miraba-

.- Gracias?...-exclamó como un eco el joven de plateados cabellos, que él recordara el gracias lo debería dar él por todo lo aprendido…

.- Si…gracias…porque al decirme que me amas me haces la mujer más feliz! –sonrió la chica dejándolo completamente atónito, ahora ella lo abrazaba y él sin más opción acariciaba su cabello mientras su mente procesaba la frase dicha por la joven…la mujer más feliz….él había logrado que ella se sintiera feliz?...le parecía casi ilógico…una ironía del destino, él normalmente se encargaba de poner triste a las mujeres y ahora…¿En qué momento todo se había volcado de esta manera¿En qué momento su apuesta se dio vuelta en su contra¿En qué momento comenzó a enamorarse de aquella niña?...

Tenía demasiadas preguntas que no podía resolver, pero al sentir el calor que aquel abrazo le producía, se dejó de pensar, ahora estaba en blanco, solo deseaba recordar aquel momento con cariño, era su mejor recuerdo en mucho tiempo, por fin tendría algo por lo que vivir de verdad…ahora por fin tenía a alguien que le demostraba cariño sincero…ese cariño que se da sin esperar nada a cambio más que la felicidad del otro…

Ambos jóvenes caminaban por un parque cerca del lugar donde cenaban, ninguno se atrevía a hacer o decir algo, pues rompería aquella tranquila y hermosa atmósfera que habían logrado crear, en la que nada era más factible que el silencio que los comunicaba mucho mejor que las palabras.

Caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro sin mirarse, la chica posó sus ojos en la tierra y él en los árboles que encontraban por el camino. ¿Qué decir?...no se sabía exactamente cual era el motivo de estar allí, los dos solos, en un hermoso parque, de noche, con la luna menguante y una fría brisa que los golpeaba de vez en cuando amenizando el calor.

Lo único que se sentía eran las hojas moviéndose, danzando para ellos, sus propios pasos sobre el camino y el sonido de las voces de las demás personas que hablaban entre sí. Algunos se abrazaban, otros solo reían…ellos los observaban con dedicación, como un trabajo…

De pronto el sonido de la risa de una pequeña niña llevó a ambos a mirarla, los dos sonrieron ante la escena, la pequeña niña había visto como, al parecer la que era su hermana mayor, por jugar con un chico había caído con él al pasto y ahora los tres reían…ambos al mismo tiempo dirigieron sus ojos hacia el otro y en un choque cruzaron sus miradas enrojeciendo sus mejillas.

La mirada de la chica se fue hacia el piso nuevamente, pero el joven no le quitó los ojos de encima ocasionando nerviosismo por parte de la joven quien lo miraba y desviaba los ojos hacia el piso en un descontrol por no saber que más hacer.

.- Ya Inu Yasha! –estalló de pronto apenada la joven ocasionando la risa del chico que la miraba muy divertido-

.- Jajajaja está bien lo siento…-murmuró él sin dejar de mirarla. La chica se detuvo en seco-

.- No soporto que me mires así! –le gritó nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta ésta vez, porque el chico se había acercado a ella de manera peligrosa, ocasionando que ella se quedara como una estatua, estática- N..Nani?...

.- Qué?...no puedo acercarme? –exclamó con una voz que a ella le pareció demasiado atractiva para el momento, no soportaría mucho tenerlo tan cerca.

.- Ie!...-dijo dándose media vuelta cruzando sus brazos- no puedes…

.- Y por qué no? –Murmuró muy cerca de su oído ocasionando un temblor en su cuerpo-

.- Porque…porque…porque no!...-dijo dándose vuelta, pero en aquel preciso momento el joven se posesionó de su cintura y la besó, ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y poco a poco fue cediendo ante los labios del joven, puso sus manos a través del cuelo del chico y profundizó el beso, lo cual para él fue una grata sorpresa.

Estuvieron unidos por unos minutos y al separarse la chica escondió su cabeza en el cuello del joven.

.- Q…Que pasa…-inquirió-

.- Nada…solo…quiero estar aquí…como hace tiempo quería…-sonrió con melancolía, él la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo-

.- Qué pasa Kagome…no me digas que no es nada..te ves triste…por qué?..te besé sin que tu lo quisieras? –esa interrogante no fue la mejor pregunta para aquel momento, pero dudó de si había hecho bien al besarla. La chica movió la cabeza negativamente.

.- Por supuesto que no, yo también quería besarte, demo…quizá nos vayamos pronto de esta ciudad, al terminar el año…y no quiero dejarte Inu Yasha, ni quiero que mi hermana deje a Sesshoumaru, sé que ellos también se quieren…-aquella noticia fue un golpe muy bajo para el chico, irse, no podían, era la segunda vez que el amaba a una mujer y ésta vez no la perdería por nada del mundo, no lo permitiría…

Su cabeza ideó planes, pero todos eran desechados de inmediato..

.- No te preocupes, algo haremos –dijo sin creerlo-

.- Si…-sonrió la chica y tomó su manos – tengo hambre amor…llévame a comer si?

.- P…Pero si acabas de comer Kagome ¬¬U…-dijo mirándola con reproche-

.- Pero tengo hambre…eres mi novio no?...como regalo quiero un hot-dog! nOn…-dijo corriendo hacia un puesto que había más adelante, él solo la miró impresionado, tenía una facilidad para salir de las emociones que nadie más poseía, de hecho ni él mismo aún salía de la impresión de saber que en unos meses era posible que ella se fuera del lugar y ella ya estaba gritándole que se apresurara..

Entonces descubrió la máscara que ella utilizaba para no molestarlo, para no amargar aquel momento de intensa alegría, sonrió con ternura y se prometió a si mismo protegerla de cualquier problema que hubiese de hoy en adelante, se propuso a sí mismo cargar con aquel problema para que su amada no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse…

Llegó al puesto…ella le decía con qué quería su hot-dog…el tomó su mano y sonrió pidiendo dos ante la risa divertida de su novia…

Un chico los miraba…lo habían logrado, era cosa de esperar y cuando los viera en el colegio les daría a todos la excelente noticia de que Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha nuevamente habían ganado la apuesta hecha hacía tan solo unos meses atrás, daría la noticia, de que otra vez las mujeres habían caído antes sus encantos y que los que apostaron porque no lo lograrían, debían comenzar a pagar…como siempre…

* * *

.- Que haremos –murmuraba apoyado en la pared de un cuarto que poseía un gran escritorio de madera y un fino asiento que estaba girado hacia un gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño pero grato balcón.

Su cara solo estaba alumbrada por el pequeño destello que la luna mandaba a través del vidrio, sus ojos brillaban y se veían profundos al estar llenos de tanta oscuridad.

El lugar lleno de libros y una pequeña laptop daba a entender que ese lugar era el estudio de alguien. Un sillón cómodo se desplazaba en uno de los rincones y un par de cuadros de paisajes adornaban la blanca pared. Era de noche. La luz estaba apagada.

.- Hay que decirlo…-exclamó el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla-

.- Pero pueden decírselo a ellas…

.- Es un riesgo que debemos correr… -susurró sin darse vuelta-

.- Sabes que nos odiarán si se enteran! –exclamó en un tono entre desesperación y miedo el chico que estaba en la pared-

.- Por supuesto que no les dirán…-murmuró levantándose de la silla y dándose vuelta- nos saldremos de esto…y les diremos que quien diga algo, será muerto….

.- No nos creerán…-dijo inquieto-

.- Cálmate Inu Yasha…bastará con decirles lo que ha pasado…

.- Seremos la burla…

.- Entonces has que todos le digan a Kagome que hasta hace dos meses tu solo la querías para jugar con ella y ganar dinero –explicó mirándolo fríamente ante una mirada de incomodidad de su hermano a pesar de saber que era verdad lo que decía. No habían más opciones, debían arriesgarse a decir la verdad de lo ocurrido, y esperar que nada saliera mal o seguir con el juego de la apuesta y tener que decirles a las chicas la verdad y alejarse de su lado y no estaban dispuesto a ello.

.- Tienes razón –aceptó el más joven de ambos, no podrían hacer otra cosa…solo admitir que el amor en éste caso, le había ganado a la frialdad y a los malos pensamientos que ellos poseían de las mujeres…

Lástima que el destino…no pensara de manera tan optimista….

* * *

**Ahí ta u.u, wno como verán Sessho e Inu tienen planeado decir la verdad, pero un chico ya los ha visto y claro ésto les ocasionará algunos problemitas, sin dejar de lado por supuesto que aparecerán otras personas que harán de estas relaciones un infierno que..bueno...eso lo descubrirán con los capis...como les dije, este cap no me dejó muy contenta a mí pero espero no haberlos decepcionado...estaré esperando su review para saber q tal...nos vemos en el próx. capi! gracias por su apoyo!**

**Matta ne!**


	6. Junto a tí

**Konichiwa!..q tal?..espero q anden bien n.n...aquí les traigo otro capi...**

**Agradezco por supuestoa : _Dakota Ikeda , 845KI-p , _****_InuAome_****_, wiLLnira! y Siara_ ...Arigato a todas por sus reviews! no saben cuanto me alegran sus comentarios y saber que ésta historia les agrada...**

**_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co no me pertenecen si no la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, demo tomé prestados los personajes para este fic y su entretención...  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_6. Junto a ti._ **

Aquel fin de semana lo habían pasado de maravilla, habían salido a muchos lugares juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro, siendo felices, comprando cosas y añadiendo recuerdos a sus mentes que con alegría las aceptaban y metían a un cajón para que no los olvidaran.

Se decían cuánto se amaban y hacían planes para aquellas vacaciones, habían decidido hablar con el padre de sus novias y decirle cuánto las querían y que deseaban que se quedaran en aquella ciudad. No sabían si aceptaría, pero en intentarlo no perdían nada y quizá si podrían ganar mucho.

Les habían dicho que ese Lunes irían por ellas en la mañana, y a pesar de que ambas chicas desistieron de tanto lujo no pudieron hacer nada más porque ellos se fueron sin dejarlas decir una sola palabra más, con un beso habían sellado sus labios y ellas sonriendo se fueron caminando a su hogar.

Llegaron a la gran mansión que poseía su padre y los cinco minutos de tolerancia volvieron, intentarían hablar con su padre para que él mismo hablara con el padre de Kagome y Rin…quizá podría conseguir algo más que ellos.

.- Aunque lo dudo –murmuró el mayor de ambos al bajarse del auto-

.- Por qué lo dices –inquirió el menor ordenando un poco su cabello que, debido al aire que entraba por la ventana, estaba muy desordenado.

.- Por qué para tu información papá jamás está en casa y mucho menos dispuesto a ayudar a su familia –explicó mientras subía las escaleras de la entrada y tocaba la puerta-

.- Quizá no deberías ser tan duro con él…

.- Yo?..pero si es él quien hace lo que te digo…-abrieron la puerta. Izayoi vestida con un hermoso kimoso azul profundo como el mar con blancos recovecos por la parte baja del vestido y en sus mangas y con su largo cabello negro como el de su hijo tomado en un peinado desordenado les sonrió y les dio la bienvenida a casa.

.- Qué bueno que llegaron, no quería irme sin decirles que íbamos a salir –les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

.- Salir?...a donde…-inquirieron ambos al mismo tiempo- No digas lo mismo que yo!...-se gritaron pero no hubo caso, miraron hacia lados contrarios e Izayoi sonrió divertida, ya le era normal ver a aquellos chicos discutir de esa manera.

.- Iremos a una cena, ya saben…-dijo con algo de pesar-

.- No deberías ir si no tienes ganas de hacerlo Izayoi –exclamó Sesshoumaru quien sabía que su madrastra no era feliz con esa vida que llevaban, la entendía muy bien, él pasaba por lo mismo.

La madre de Sesshoumaru había muerto cuando él tenía un par de meses, por ende no tenía recuerdos, solo fotografías de ella que las miraba de vez en cuando, Izayoi había aparecido unos meses después y se había casado con su padre quedando embarazada a las semanas de su matrimonio. Inu Yasha había nacido cuando el ya tenía más de un año.

Izayoi siempre lo había cuidado como un hijo más, a su padre no lo recordaba presente en su niñez, Izayoi más bien era quien siempre se mantenía en su mente, le tenía mucho cariño aunque quizá no se lo demostrara de la mejor manera, pero ella lo sabía y también quería mucho a aquel chico.

Su aspecto frío ella siempre supo que fue por la falta de una familia bien constituida y por supuesto por la gran ausencia de su padre con quien ahora tenía muchas peleas. Sabía que esa vida no era querida por sus hijos y que ese mundo que Sesshoumaru muchas veces había visto, no era el más indicado para la buena crianza de un niño…es por eso que a él le ponía mucha atención cuando lo veía muy triste y solo.

.- Tengo que acompañar a tu padre Sesshoumaru –explicó ella con dulzura-

.- No tiene por qué obligarte, es tú decisión ir o no ir, nadie más que él y esa tropa de infelices pueden soportar ese tipo de cenas tan llenas de hipocresía y descaro..-por su forma de hablar Inu Yasha podía hacerse una idea de cómo eran aquellas reuniones, a él jamás lo habían llevado, pero la verdad tampoco tenía muchos ánimos.

Cuando eran más pequeños normalmente Sesshoumaru le contaba algunas cosas a su hermano, pero a medida que habían ido creciendo y habían entrado en la adolescencia, las cosas habían empeorado un poco, cada uno buscaba su espacio, era normal y si alguien lo invadía se lanzaban como fieras a defenderlo.

.- No hables así cariño…-le dijo ella, pero Sesshoumaru solo pudo suspirar, no había sido la mejor forma de expresarse, pero cada vez que alguien le tocaba ese tema el se alteraba.

.- Lo siento…

.- Veo que ya llegaron –exclamó su padre bajando por la escalera que daba hacia la puerta principal, ambos jóvenes asintieron e Inu Yasha se atrevió a hablar, sabía que Sesshoumaru no estaba dentro de sus cabales-

.- Padre…queríamos pedirte un favor..

.- Claro hijo dime…

.- Verás…como tu sabrás el hombre con el que tuviste la cena el otro día es el padre de nuestras novias –Inu Taisho asintió- lo más seguro, es que el se vaya cuando las chicas terminen este año escolar, onegai papá…habla tú con él para que ellas se queden aquí…

Inu Taisho los miró algo sorprendido, nunca le habían pedido algo así y ahora se veían muy seguros de lo que le pedían. Últimamente había pensado mucho la frase que Sesshoumaru le había dicho hacía un tiempo ya, dedicar más tiempo a la familia…sí…quizá…sus hijos ya estaban crecidos, ya eran hombres, peleaban por lo que creían justo y se equivocaban, y él en ningún momento había estado allí como para apoyarlos, para indicarles, más bien, no los recordaba muy bien de pequeños, ello lo había atormentado, no sabía que era lo que les gustaba ni lo que odiaban, nunca jugó con ellos…cuántos años habían pasado ya?...en qué momento se olvidó de sus hijos y de su esposa?...en qué momento puso todo en juego hasta el punto de poder quedarse solo?...

Todo para él había sido trabajo…ahora no quería seguir así, no quería morir con odio en sus hijos…ni en su mujer, no quería perderla…la amaba, quería comenzar otra vez…quería darse una oportunidad para mejorar…

.- Claro que sí…-los tres integrantes de su familia lo miraron sorprendido- yo hablaré con él…uds no se preocupen…se nos hace tarde Izayoi…-murmuró tras salir de su hogar, la mujer los miró y les dio un beso a cada uno.

* * *

La mañana estaba agradable, el cielo con algunas nubes, sin viento alguno que enfriara los cuerpos que el sol intentaba calentar.

Los árboles comenzaban a florecer y desde la limosina podían apreciar mejor el espectáculo que ellos le daban a las calles de la ciudad.

La gente caminaba apresurada hacia su trabajo o hacia la escuela, ellos iban bien, aún faltaba media hora para que las clases dieran comienzo y ellos claro no tenían ni la menor intención de querer llegar para tener que escuchar a sus profesores con otras de sus tantas clases, sobre todo Inu Yasha y Kagome, ellos tenían examen.

.- Entonces hermanito cuál es la montaña más grande? –sonreía Sesshoumaru burlándose de su hermano menor ante la risa de las dos chicas-

.- Cállate!...por supuesto que el Everest! –le gritaba su hermano menor molesto ante la burla-

.- Y cuánto es dos mas dos? –volvía a decir con más burla que la vez anterior-

.- No te voy a responder maldito n.nX –exclama cerrando sus manos-

.- Jajaja ya Sessho, deja a tu hermano –decía entre risas la pequeña Rin, mientras su hermana calmaba a Inu Yasha quien estaba a dos segundos de pegarle a su querido hermano.

.- Solo le estoy ayudando para que le vaya bien en el examen –decía divertido mientras en el otro extremo de la limosina su hermano ya se bajaba molesto tras una risueña Kagome. Su hermana también se bajó y Sesshoumaru indicó que aquella tarde se irían solos. Dicho esto la limosina se fue dejándolos en la entrada.

Antes de ir a sus salones quisieron ir al patio un tiempo, abrazados o tomados de la mano, entraron a la escuela, pero no pudieron avanzar mucho cuando escucharon algunos gritos y al mirar Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha se llenaron de terror. Todos los que habían apostado a su favor gritaban de felicidad y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Sesshoumaru e Inu Yasha con mentiras rápidas les dijeron que se fueran a sus salones que debían arreglar algunos asuntos sobre un supuesto festival que harían nuevamente en la escuela por la primavera y esas cosas, y que ellos irían por ellas antes de que comenzaran las clases. Las chicas no creyendo mucho en la explicación intentaban quedarse, pero ellos se lo impedían y contestaban con evasivas, finalmente lograron que los esperaran allí mientras ellos se dirigían hacia la gran turba de chicos que había.

.- Se puede saber que diablos están haciendo? –les gritó Sesshoumaru, no solo tenían el riesgo de que Kagome y Rin se enteraran, si no también de que el director de la escuela supiera.

.- Celebramos! –gritó Hoyo animado-

.- Silencio baka! –espetó Inu Yasha- escuchen esto se acabó aquí –todos pararon de sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras, murmuraban preguntas que ninguno de los dos respondía.

.- A qué te refieres Inu Yasha –dijo uno de los chicos- ganaron su apuesta tal como tantas veces…deben recibir el dinero por esas tipas

.- Silencio! No les digas así!...-exclamó Sesshoumaru dejando a todos atónitos- escuchen, éstas mujeres son distintas…nosotros… -no sabía como decirlo, cómo explicar que se habían enamorado?...

.- Uds que?...vamos no nos dejen con la duda, qué les pasa, andan muy raros…tomen el dinero y terminen con esas chicas –rió uno-

.- Si así hacemos otra apuesta con las chicas del curso de Sesshoumaru…-rió también Hoyo y los demás-

.- Eso no se podrá hacer…-murmuró Inu Yasha dando miradas de reojo a su hermano, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar alguna palabra.

.- Doushite?...

.- Porque…nosotros…nos enamoramos de esas chicas, ya no apostaremos más…-terminó por declarar Sesshoumaru dejando a una turba de chicos atónitos, enamorados, ese par de hermanos, no…no podía ser, eran sus mejores jugadores no se podían perder así nada más por un par de chicas..algunos rieron, intentaron bromear, pero el semblante serio y decidido de ambos hermanos fue mayor que su deseo por intentar que no se salieran de ese juego…

Algunos aceptaron sin remedio, era normal que eso pasara, ya volverían cuando comprendieran que no tenía sentido lo que hacían, otros aún no se querían convencer, pero un chico se negó rotundamente a perder la cantidad de dinero que ganaban por aquellos hermanos y decidió crear un plan para decirles a aquellas chicas…fingirían que todo sería algo casual…pero todo sería planeado.

Cuando la turba se disolvió y todos comentaban lo sucedido, Hoyo se encaminó hacia la parte más alejada del patio y marcó un número. Después de unos segundos, escuchó la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

.- Hoyo?...hola amor...-murmuró la chica mientras tras ellas se escuchaban algunas risas- dime…que pasa…

.- Necesito de tu ayuda…además, que claro te tengo una gran noticia –exclamó-

.- Nani? –inquirió ella con tono despreocupado-

.- Te acuerdas del baka de tu novio?...ese tipo Inu Yasha…-escuchó un asentimiento por parte de la chica que fue acompañado de una risita- tiene novia y su maldito hermano también.

.- Que? –gritó por el auricular- como que tiene novia? Pero quien se cree que es!

.- Escucha y deja de gritar, hay que hacer algo, no puedo perder todo el dinero que el nos entrega, sería terrible…

.- Maldito tipo…porqué no solo juega con las mujeres como lo hacía antes…está bien…escucha…Kouga…Kouga será bueno para sacarle a Inu Yasha a esa tipa…búscalo, va en el mismo salón que Sesshoumaru… y bueno con la tipa de Sesshoumaru, algún compañero de clase no sé, has que no estén juntos…no puedes perder a ninguno de los dos yo iré a la escuela a buscar a Inu Yasha dentro de unos días jurándole que aún lo amo está bien?...ah y claro…organiza algún festival…le tendré una sorpresa a esa tipa…-y llamaré a Kagura…ella podrá ayudarme con Sesshoumaru -murmuró con un gran dejo de frialdad en la voz-

.- Por eso me gustas Kikyo…-sonrió Hoyo-

.- Vete a clases…ya sabes…busca a Kouga…nos vemos amor…-cortó el celular y su rostro adquirió molestia- ya verás maldita tipa…seas quien seas te voy a quitar a ti y a la mocosa de Sesshoumaru de en medio…no me harán perder ese dinero… -se bajó de la mesa en donde la rodeaban chicos y se acercó a una mujer de ojos rojo oscuro como la sangre- Kagura…-sonrió- tenemos trabajo que hacer…

* * *

**Como ven, aquí aparecen los queridos personajes de los que les había hablado xD...Kikyo y Kagura..quienes tendrán gran responsabilidad en los acontecimientos que sucederán, demo otro personaje más hará problemas en la relación de Inu y Kagome principalmente...estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que les pareció el capi..los estaré esperando en el próx. cap de Apuestas!...Matta ne! nOn**


	7. El Plan Comienza

**Konichiwa!...gomen gomen gomen!...T-T he tardado muchísimo en actualizar! TOT..pero no ha sido por mi u.u, primero me voy de vacas y cuando vuelvo todos mis archivos los había perdido T-T...así q hasta hace poco los recuperé y el cole a pesar de q ta recién empezando me ocupa gran parte del tiempo...pero prometo no tardar en las próx. actualizaciones u-u**

**Como no agradecer a toda la gente que lee este fic! y por supuesto a quienes dejan review: **_**InuAome****, 845KI-p y ****LitzyLuna**_**...de verdad muchísimas gracias...**

**Disclaimer: Inu y Co no me pertenecen sino a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi...demo tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención!****_

* * *

_**

**_7. El plan comienza._ **

Aún con miedo en sus corazones se dispusieron a volver hacia las chicas que los esperaban extrañadas, vieron que de pronto las caras de los chicos se habían vuelto completamente de incredulidad, después de una alegría notoria.

Al llegar les preguntaron, pero dijeron que les había salido un problema a última hora y no se sabría si el festival pudiera realizarse. De algo había servido que aprendieran a mentir con aquella facilidad, en casos como éstos les venía muy bien.

El timbre de la escuela que todos tanto odiaban, sonó dando inicio a las clases y exámenes de aquel día. Cada uno se dirigió a su salón y tras una corta despedida las clases dieron comienzo.

* * *

.- Qué dices? –Inquirió incrédula al terminar de escuchar lo que su amiga le había contado- 

.- Lo que escuchaste..que ese par de idiotas ahora se enamoraron.-murmuró en tono cansado apoyada en la pared. Su profesor no había ido, tendrían tiempo para planear todo con lujo detalle, no les costaría, muchas veces lo habían hecho.

.- Y qué planeas? –inquirió la joven de ojos color fuego-

.- Le dije a Hoyo que utilizara a Kouga con la novia de Inu Yasha, con la mocosa esa no tengo idea…demo también le dije que realizara un festival, en aquel festival…les encararemos lo que han hecho llevando a sus novias con mentiras por supuesto al lugar, escucharán todo y nosotras habremos acabado….qué dices?...

.- Ingeniosa y peligrosa como siempre Kikyo –sonrió con complicidad la mujer-

.- Tu sabes que siempre he sido experta en el amor –murmuró con deleite de solo pensar que las cosas saldrían tal y como ella decía, jamás había fallado, ésta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

El examen había estado difícil, se sentó apoyada en la pared luego de que tuviera que salir del salón de clases mientras los demás terminaban. No había nadie más. Tendría tiempo para pensar. 

Muchas cosas habían pasado en aquellas semanas, un noviazgo repentino, un amor que ella no se esperó fuera correspondido y en un día su padre diciéndole que ellas no se irían de aquella ciudad a fines de año ¿Qué le habría pasado para que tomara esa decisión?...Pero qué importaba, a fin de cuentas, lo importante de todo ello era que podrían seguir junto a sus novios por mucho tiempo…aún no se lo decían…pero cuando Inu Yasha saliera pensaba hacerlo.

Estiró sus piernas y sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y emitió un gemido de cansancio y aburrimiento. Suspiró. Recordó la escena en la limosina aquella mañana y rió, a pesar de todo ambos se tenían cariño, le parecía impresionante el cambio que ambos habían tenido en aquellos meses, el joven de negros cabellos se lo había dicho, ellas los habían cambiado…¿Qué tan cierto podría ser?

.- De seguro uno de sus inventos…-murmuró antes de escuchar un golpe en seco frente a ella, sintió un peso en sus piernas y un desorden de hojas que no pudo imaginar. Abrió sus ojos asustada, un joven se tomaba la cabeza murmurando cosas y por el suelo millones de hojas estaban repartidas por todo el lugar.- Gomen Nasai! –murmuró apenada y lo ayudó a levantarse-

.- No te preocupes, yo era quien no prestaba atención –dijo sonriéndole, Kagome lo observó, tenía facciones dignas de admirar, unos ojos color esmeralda que la mantuvieron hipnotizada y un cabello negro que llevaba en una coleta que contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le ayudó a recoger sus papeles.

.- De verdad, lo siento tanto, no debí tener mis pies así y…bueno…no te golpeaste? –murmuró tomando los últimos papeles y levantándose.

.- Claro que no, solo fue un accidente, gracias por ayudarme…-la miró y comprendió que era una de las chicas de las que tanto hablaban en su salón- decían que eras bella pero no lo había podido comprobar…-exclamó sonriendo dejando a Kagome completamente sonrojada ante el comentario. Le dijo si quería que lo ayudar a bajar esos papeles y él, encantado le dio las gracias.

Bajaron animadamente y conversaron de muchas cosas, a Kagome se le hacía familiar aquel chico, dónde lo había visto…quizá algún conocido de infancia?...era complicado recordar, durante toda su niñez había viajado por tantos lugares distintos que le era complicado determinar donde había estado a una edad en específico. Olvidó aquel pensamiento. De seguro tonterías.

Pero a medida que más hablaba con él, los gestos, su tono y sus ojos la llamaban, lo miraba con detención, él, se sonrojaba. Fue entonces cuando recordó, el único chico que tenía esa costumbre de sonrojarse cuando una chica lo miraba era…

.- Kouga-kun! –gritó abrazándolo a lo que él respondió sin duda-

.- Veo que me recordaste…

.- Demo…por qué no me habías dicho? –exclamó ella llena de alegría.

.- Porque quería ver que tanto te acordabas de mí…-le murmuró. Amigos de infancia. Grandes amigos. Casi hermanos. Apoyo fundamental.

.- Eres un maldito –jugó ella golpeando parte de su estómago. Volvieron al salón de Kagome entre risas y abrazos, tenían tanto que contarse y tan poco tiempo para verse, quedaron de juntarse en el festival que se realizaría en la escuela aquella semana y algunos días para terminar de decirse todo lo que durante 10 años no habían podido.

Inu Yasha en el pasillo junto a algunos chicos y chicas comentaban sobre el examen, cuando de pronto vio a su novia abrazada por un joven del curso de su hermano mayor, los celos se apoderaron de él al ver que otro chico tocaba a Su Kagome.

.- Oye tu quítale las manos de encima! –le había gritado dejando a ambos sin habla-

.- Qué te pasa enano…quién te crees que eres –contestó arrogante, pero Kagome puso una mano en su pecho-

.- Ie Kouga-kun, Inu es mi novio…discúlpalo –dijo sonriendo logrando que Inu Yasha se pusiera aún más molesto, la tomo de un brazo y la jaló hacia él no teniendo una muy buena mirada de parte del nuevo amigo de su novia.

.- No la molestes…

.- Eres tu quien la molesta enano…bueno Kagome, ya nos veremos…-murmuró antes de irse levantando su mano ocasionando que todas las chicas lo miraran al pasar y luego se dirigieran hacia Kagome con odio. Ella solo sonrió, alegre de haber encontrado a Kouga.

Había sido un gran amigo de su infancia, en otra ciudad, por eso le extrañó tanto verlo después de todos esos años de separación, siempre lo había querido mucho, había sido el primer chico que ella quería tanto y es que cuando estaban juntos no se separaban nunca.

Inu Yasha la llamaba por su nombre, pero nada la hacía reaccionar, Kagome estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre aquel muchacho y al joven de negros cabellos le hervía la sangre de ver que en ese tipo veía un rival que no dejaría le ganara a Kagome. Ganar…la apuesta. Suspiró, no quería pensar en eso.

El día pasó lento y tedioso, todos concordaron en que las horas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer que ese día pareciera un año completo y fue por eso que al escuchar el timbre de salida todos suspiraron con alivio, otros se estiraron con cansancio y recogían sus cosas con flojera, ellos no eran la excepción. Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la puerta de salida esperando por las chicas quienes habían pasado al baño a arreglarse un poco.

.- Qué manía de las mujeres por arreglarse incluso en la escuela –murmuraba Inu Yasha despidiéndose de unas cuántas chicas quienes alegres sonreían después de aquel cansador día de escuela.

.- No te quejes…oye hermanito –sonrió con burla su hermano mayor causando que algunas chicas lo mirasen- como te fue en tu examen….-los ojos color miel tomaron un brillo de intensa molestia y miraron hacia otro lado, de sus labios escapó un gruñido que para Sesshoumaru fue una respuesta más que satisfactoria, otra vez había logrado molestarlo.

Pasaron los minutos y las chicas no salían, ya pocos quedaban en la escuela y ambos se miraban un tanto preocupados, sin embargo habían preguntado a mucha gente de ambas clases y todas les decían lo mismo "siguen arriba…ya vendrán" y se iban riendo, hablando o susurrando algo escuchado sobre la vida de alguien de aquella escuela.

Consultaron sus relojes y en unos diez minutos cerrarían las puertas, Inu Yasha hizo ademanes de querer ir a buscarlas porque no confiaba en que nada les hubiese pasado a alguna de las dos, sin embargo la brisa lenta y tibia trajo a su olfato un perfume conocido y a sus oídos una voz familiar. Su cuerpo se quedó estático, su hermano se volteó rápidamente para ver si era quien creía. Acertó.

.- Inu Yasha…-volvió a decir con una ternura falsa mientras el joven se negaba a voltear su cuerpo para encontrarse con ella. Finalmente se decidió, no podría ignorarla ¿o si?...

.- Kikyo…-murmuró lleno de melancolía al chocar sus ojos miel con aquellos negros y fríos que poseía, faltos de amor y llenos de traición. Millones de recuerdos volvieron a su mente de manera fugaz al posar su mirada en el rostro de aquella mujer…recuerdos de cuando la amaba…recuerdos de cuando lo dejó…

Sus manos no sabían que hacer y sus ojos donde posarse, sus labios no sabían que palabras decir, cuáles eran las correctas, cualquier cosa podría hacer que la situación empeorara de súbito y no deseaba pelearse ahora, no quería tener problemas cuando por fin había encontrado el amor de verdad.

Observó que su hermano miraba con odio a aquella mujer, después de todo Sesshoumaru fue testigo de cuánto jugó ella con Inu Yasha y con eso su pensamiento de que todas las mujeres solo pensaban en diversión y placer aumentó de manera considerable para comenzar con el juego de las apuestas que si bien les había traído dinero considerable era un juego despiadado y cruel.

.- Qué haces aquí –lanzó por fin el joven de plateados y largos cabellos, la mujer no esperó la pregunta por parte de él, pero eso no afectaba en nada-

.- Vine a ver a Inu Yasha, qué no puedo? –jamás se habían llevado bien, por ende nadie sospecharía de su plan aunque se gritara en medio de la calle con Sesshoumaru- necesito hablar con él, durante este tiempo he pensado muchas cosas y yo…bueno…-sus ojos soltaron frágiles lágrimas que ablandaron los ojos del menor de los hermanos, pero que hicieron hervir la sangre del mayor al ver como esa tipa manipulaba a cuántos seres quería con ese tipo de tácticas. Lo que más odiaba, era que su hermano sabiendo como eran ese tipo de mujeres seguía y caía en su juego con una facilidad e inocencia de un niño pequeño.

.- Kikyo…a qué has venido realmente –exclamó con un tono de voz entre tristeza y dureza- hace dos años que terminamos nuestra relación porque tú dijiste que te aburriste de mí, que yo en realidad jamás te había importado mucho y te fuiste con un chico dos días después, luego pasabas continuamente por aquí con chicos distintos cada semana y me dices que has pensado muchas cosas? –sus manos se apretaron demostrando su enojo no le hacía gracia traer a su mente recuerdos dolorosos como aquellos, mucho menos si eran recuerdos en los cuales su corazón recién sanado sufría-

.- Ie Inu!...sé que…sé que he cometido muchos errores, demo créeme que estoy arrepentida…Inu…yo aún te amo…sé que quizá te cueste entenderlo demo…-fue interrumpida por una voz llena de sinceridad-

.- Inu? –murmuró la joven de ondulados cabellos que se encontraba al lado de un chico color ojos esmeralda que miraba con dureza a Kikyo-

.- Kagome…-susurró inquieto al percatarse que su novia tendría que presenciar esto-

.- Quien es ella Inu? –inquirió Kikyo con un tono de mujer dolida, pero que más bien escondía rabia por aquella intromisión-

.- Es su novia –dijo con dureza su hermana menor al mismo tiempo que Kouga-

.- T..tu n…novia? –inquirió mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos con facilidad pues tenía mucha ira contra aquella mujer-

.- Así es mi hermano está con su novia algún problema? No?...me alegro vámonos de aquí no estoy para ver a tipas tan cínicas como tu…-murmuró con enfado y tomó a Rin de la mano y la sacó de aquel lugar. Inu Yasha miraba confundido a ambas mujeres, realmente no sabía que hacer.

.- Kikyo…nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar…-exclamó de pronto sorprendiendo a la chica- lo siento mucho, yo de verdad te amaba…-terminó de decir mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome quien al pasar por el lado de aquella mujer sintió un escalofrío acompañado de una sensación de miedo en su pecho, Kouga pasó tras ella mirándola indiferente.

Agachó su cabeza de modo que sus ojos no podían verse, las lágrimas ya no salían, sus manos apretadas intentaban descargar aquel sentimiento que se concentraba de manera rápida en su pecho y que la ahogaba de manera espantosa, no dejaba que su garganta emitiera nada más que gemidos de intensa molestia, mordía su labio inferior para no gritar y cuando pudo articular palabra….

.- Me las vas a pagar maldita…te juro que tu y esa patética niña me las van a pagar…

* * *

**Q tal?...espero que la espera haya por lo menos valido la pena!...como ven entraron personas a arruinar los planes ¬.¬ pero q es de un fic sin tipas malas? XDDD...en fin...estaré esperando su review para saber q les pareció y por supuesto volver a pedir las disculpas pertinentes por mi atraso...Matta ne!...Arigato!**


	8. Falso amor

Konichiwa!...gomen la demora!...demo el cole me tiene el tiempo 100 ocupado, a penas y hoy logré escribir algo!...

Debo agradecer por supuesto a todas las personas que leen! y a las que dejan review: _meryinustar__y Keren  
_

_Disclaimer:_ Inu y Co, no me pertenecen, si no a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, pero tomé prestados sus personajes para este fic y su entretención.

_

* * *

_

**_8. Falso amor_**

Desde aquel día en que Kikyo había vuelto a su vida todo estaba mal, en ocasiones casi no hablaba y por momentos era como si no estuviese en la tierra, se sentía confundido, se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo pasado no podía olvidar a Kikyo, pero no quería engañar a Kagome, no sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, ya no estaba seguro de sus propios actos.

La chica se había dado cuenta de este cambio y en un intento desesperado por hacer algo le comentó a Kouga sus dudas, ya no sentía a ese Inu Yasha de antes, aquel que la abrazaba y mantenía a su lado, ya no le provocaba celos verla con otros chicos, se limitaba a tomarla de la mano y alejarla del lugar diciéndole con falsa voz que no quería verla cerca de esos tipos. Algo ocurría y ella lo sabía.

Kouga comprendió lo que su amiga le había querido decir, sabía la respuesta, pero prefirió mentirle, supuso que la verdad sería muy cruel para ella y no deseaba que sufriera más por ese tipo, suficiente tendría si se llegaba a enterar que realmente estaba con ella por lo que comenzó como una apuesta.

Sin embargo kagome no se quedó contenta con aquella vaga explicación que Kouga le dio, conversar con Inu Yasha era imposible, uno podía gritarle y él no se daba cuenta, Kagome temía estarlo perdiendo e intentaba disimular que no pasaba nada, aunque sus amigos comenzaron a darse cuenta que la chica no era la misma y que Inu Yasha estaba distante.

.- No debes preocuparte, es normal, esa chica lo hizo sufrir mucho, pero fuiste tú quien lo ayudó a salir realmente del mal en el que estaba – le decía su amiga intentando sonar convincente.

.- No lo sé Sango, Inu Yasha ya no me escucha, siento que ya no soy alguien importante para él…-suspiró cansada- siento que con cada día que pasa se me escapa de las manos y temo que me deje…esa chica le afectó mucho Sango…no actúa como si estuviera dolido…actúa como si estuviera confundido entre ella y yo…

.- Ie Kagome-chan, claro que no…eso no, el te quiere a ti, lo que pasa es que es un poco baka y le cuesta demostrar algunas cosas jejeje –reía ella para apaciguar la pena de su amiga, pero nada daba resultado.

Por su parte Hoyo no se estaba quedando atrás, había comenzado a acercarse mucho a Kagome, le llevaba algunos regalos y se mostraba interesado en mantener una conversación con ella para subirle el ánimo, todo escondía una maldad inimaginable, todo lo hacía por obtener más dinero del que ya poseía, pero su rostro ingenuo le ayudaba bastante con aquella chica.

Miroku comenzó a sospechar de su compañero, sabía que él era uno de los que participaba en las apuestas y de hecho era el que siempre ganaba el dinero pues apostaba a favor de los hermanos. Fue por eso que aquel cambio desde que Kikyo llegó le fue tan extraño.

Intentó hacer entrar a Inu Yasha en razón, aunque de nada le sirvió.

.- Inu Yasha ese Hoyo…-le había dicho-

.- mm?...-fue la escueta respuesta del joven de negros cabellos-

.- No crees que está muy extraño con Kagome?...

.- Lo dices porque habla con ella?...no seas ridículo Miroku…que podría hacer el baka de Hoyo?..- desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y no volvió a hablar, Miroku observó también y logró ver a Kikyo en la puerta de la escuela mirándolo.

Por eso el cambio. Inu Yasha todos los días estaba viendo a Kikyo sin que nadie lo supiera. Le dieron ganas de golpearlo por su actitud incomprensible, pero sería inútil, se dio media vuelta molesto y no le dirigió la palabra.

Kagome por su parte, seguía haciendo inútiles intentos por recuperar la relación que antes tenían, pero le fue imposible, y Rin le comentó esto a Sesshoumaru, pero él nada podía hacer, Kikyo era una mujer que aunque recibiera mil amenazas jamás se daría porvencida si lo que deseaba era dinero. Y en este caso eso era. Claro que se lo explicó de una manera que no dijera exactamente eso, si no se descubriría el antiguo juego que ambos practicaban.

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar dos chicas conversaban escondidas tras unos arbustos de lo que era el gran patio de su colegio, no podían dejar que nadie las escuchara. Sería un peligro.

.- Y entonces?

.- Logré que se confundiera! –dijo con alegría-

.- Eso es perfecto, no se puede resistir a tus encantos…

.- Y tú?...que haces que aún no apareces frente a Sesshoumaru?

.- Lo he intentado, pero Sesshoumaru no es tan manipulable como Inu Yasha, no me ha dejado conversar con él, me ve y me deja hablando sola…así que desistí, lo desenmascararé en el festival…

.- SI se hará el festival?

.- Logré que el director hiciera un festival junto con la escuela de Inu Yasha para que asistiera toda la comuna, tendremos que obligatoriamente estar allí con ellos.

.- Y cuando será?

.- En tres días…-sonrió la mujer.

.- Eres excelente para conseguir lo que quieres Kagura-chan…-rió Kikyo-

* * *

.- Escuchen chicos! –intentó hacerlos callar el profesor, pero aún se escuchaban murmullos- Silencio! –les gritó provocando que todos cerraran sus bocas al instante- gracias..

.- Kami que fuera trae hoy..-murmuró Kagome-

.- Es odioso –contestó tras ella Hoyo-

.- Jejej si…-le sonrió la chica ante la mirada de Inu Yasha quien notaba algo extraño en aquellas palabras-

.- Verán, habrá pronto un festival, de hecho es en tres días y la escuela Fukiori se ha aliado con la escuela Denshu para hacer este festival.

.- "Denshu?" –pensó Inu Yasha- "Eso significa que Kikyo vendrá" – sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, no sabía si era de tristeza o alegría, pero algo extraño se posaba en su pecho al escuchar la noticia de que haría un festival con su primera novia. Kagome lo miró dolida.

.- Así que debemos ponernos en parejas para hacer algunas cosas, quienes se ofrecen como organizadores?... –Hoyo levantó la mano- muchas gracias Hoyo..

.- Puedo ser con Kagome profesor?

.- Si ella no se opone

.- Que dices Kagome, eres mi pareja para organizar todo? –le dijo sonriendo provocando que Sango y Miroku se miraran algo confusos-

.- Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer –le respondió mirando a Inu Yasha quien recién volvía a la realidad al ver el nombre de su novia en la pizarra junto al de Hoyo.

Comenzó a pensar que algo raro ocurría, no era común que Hoyo se presentara en este tipo de casos, de hecho, siempre decía que los odiaba, que era un fastidio tener que organizar un festival. Por qué ahora que estaba Kagome se presentaba antes que cualquiera?.

Las dudas comenzaron a florecer dentro de su mente, estaba volviendo poco a poco a la realidad, las palabras de sus amigos llegaron por fin a su mente, estaba perdiendo a Kagome, no realmente, solo se juntaría con Hoyo para organizar un festival, solo estaba haciéndose ideas equívocas de algo que no tenía porqué.

Sin embargo prefirió mantenerse alerta, después de todo hacía dos semanas que estaba alejado completamente de Kagome.

El timbre para salir sonó haciendo que todos se estiraran después de una ardua jornada de clases. Todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y salieron despidiéndose del profesor.

Inu Yasha pensó que hablar con Kagome sería lo mejor, se acercó a ella cuando tomaba su bolso.

.- Kagome…-dijo el chico-

.- Lo siento no tengo tiempo ahora –exclamó ella de manera cortante y luego fue al lado de Hoyo a quien le sonrió y salieron del salón juntos. Inu Yasha quedó helado ante el tono que había usado para referirse a él, sin embargo para Hoyo tenía una sonrisa.

.- Te lo intentamos advertir, Kagome siente que te pierde, no la tomas en cuenta y solo te dedicas a mirar por la ventana…crees que ella no se enteró que tu todos los días mirabas a Kikyo?...si hay algo que en las escuelas se sabe rápido, son ese tipo de cosas…-explicó la chica de ojos café mientras pasaba a su lado mirándolo con reproche. A la salida Kouga los esperaba y los dos junto a Miroku salieron del salón.

Realmente Kagome se había enterado que él estaba viendo a Kikyo todos los días?...si eso era así, había muchas cosas que explicar, su actitud no la había notado hasta aquel momento, muchos días después de que el daño había comenzado a hacerse.

Corrió a buscar a su hermano quien estaba con Rin, pero ninguno de los dos sabía de Kagome, ambos se limitaron a decirle que él se lo había buscado y sintiéndose como un idiota intentó encontrarla en la escuela, pero fue inútil. No se encontraba por ninguna parte, estaba perdiendo a la única persona que lo había amado en verdad por dejarse llevar por las actitudes de arrepentimiento de Kikyo de las últimas semanas.

Kikyo se enteró de esto y supo que su plan comenzaba a funcionar bien, entonces le pidió a Hoyo que todo el tiempo estuviera al lado de Kagome, que no la dejara estar con Inu Yasha, así las cosas funcionarían mejor, y cuando la chica se enterara que era un simple juguete su odio sería mayor.

Y así lo hizo, los últimos días antes del festival Kagome no tuvo tiempo para aparecerse en el salón, todo el día estaba fuera viendo la decoración, los stand, la gente que trabajaría, los horarios, si pondrían películas, etc.

Inu Yasha en vano intentaba retenerla a su lado por cinco minutos, ella se limitaba a decirle que ya hablarían y se iba corriendo del lugar, actuaba fría y distante solo con él.

.- Ya no existo para Kagome…-le había dicho a Miroku el día anterior del festival-

.- No es que no existas, es que tu la dejaste primero… - el joven de dorados ojos comprendía por fin una consecuencia de sus actos y no sabía como remediarlo. Pensó que en el festival las cosas mejorarían, pero cuando llegó a buscarla a su casa, se llevó la mala sorpresa de que ya se había ido a la escuela con Hoyo.

Se dio cuenta entonces que todo lo que le decían no era mentira, Hoyo estaba interesado en Kagome y él no podía permitir que tan fácil se llevaran lo que a él le había costado tanto ganar. El amor de Kagome no se lo quitarían así, no de esa manera, no por su estupidez.

.- Así que tu hermana se fue antes al festival? –inquirió Sesshoumaru-

.- Hai…dijo que no quería ver a Inu Yasha, que necesitaba pensar, supo lo de Kikyo y eso la dejó muy mal Sessho…ahora sé que Inu comprende que estuvo mal en su actitud demo ya no hay vuelta atrás, Kagome tiene la idea en la cabeza de que tu hermano solo la usaba para olvidarse de Kikyo…

.- Y hoy justamente el festival debía ser con la escuela de esa tipa…yo sé que algo trama…-murmuró más para sí mismo que para Rin-

Cuando llegaron al festival todo estaba lleno de colores, los árboles se encontraban llenos de ramos de flores que arreglados de manera elegante se habían colocado entre las ramas, los stand todos de colores distintos daban el toque de alegría que al día le faltaba y las mesas poseían manteles de un color azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con todos los colores que poseían las demás cosas.

Se notaba que Kagome había estado encargada de la decoración, el toque de alegría se sentía en cada detalle que se había preocupado de poner, cada cosa transmitía el ánimo de la chica quien a pesar de su tristeza en aquel festival había puesto lo mejor de sí.

Kagome salió corriendo a recibir a su grupo de amigos que había llegado, vestía un kimono naranja con bordes dorados, su cabello desordenado y un pequeño toque de maquillaje le daban una belleza tan natural produciendo en su cuerpo y en sus facciones un toque de indiscutible fineza.

Todos la miraron y Kouga tomó su mano para hacerla voltear ante todos mientras reían, el joven de negros cabellos llegó justo en el momento en el que su novia reía con los demás, extrañaba las sonrisas que eran dirigidas solo para él y que ahora pertenecían a todo el resto.

Kagome los invitó a pasar y detuvo su mirada en su novio, su rostro perdió la sonrisa y su cuerpo se dirigió hacia él, no podía evitarlo necesitaba hablarle, pero alguien se le adelantó y pasó a su lado corriendo atropellándola en el acto, hizo de todos los esfuerzos necesarios para no caerse y mantener el equilibrio, cuando levantó la mirada molesta descubrió a Kikyo sobre su novio, con sus brazos envueltos en su cuello, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de alegría. Su mirada se entristeció, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todos sus intentos por arreglar las cosas eran interrumpidos por algo o alguien, claramente el destino deseaba alejarla del dolor, provocándole algo que la hiciera sufrir un poco menos que si se enteraba de la verdad.

Pero ella no lo entendió y optó por darse media vuelta y terminar con aquella lucha sin fin por estar con su novio, sus amigos la miraban y Hoyo fue el encargado de sacarla del lugar ante los inútiles intentos de Inu Yasha por soltarse del agarre de Kikyo.

A su vez una mujer con un corto kimono rojo como el color de sus ojos y con su cabello tomado en una cola comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los chicos por su belleza indiscutible y su sensualidad notoria, pero el chico que le interesaba no le prestaba atención y eso la tenía muy enfadada, así que optó por ir hasta su lado y arrebatárselo a aquella niña ingenua.

No tardó mucho hasta tomar de un brazo al joven de plateados y largos cabellos y tal como su amiga usando su buena capacidad como actriz logró sacar a Rin del lado de su chico dejándola perpleja. Sesshoumaru no comprendía de donde había salido y se la quitó rápidamente de encima.

.- Que estás haciendo aquí –le dijo fríamente, en sus ojos se notaba la molestia que le provocaba su presencia.

.- Necesito hablar contigo amor…-rió la joven mientras miraba a un grupo de chicos que la recorrían con sus ojos.

.- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Kagura, vámonos Rin…-iba a tomar la mano de su novia cuando la chica se adelantó y se lo impidió.

.- A tu noviecita no le gustará escuchar lo que necesito decirte –exclamó seria ante la mirada confundida de Rin. Sesshoumaru comenzó a sospechar de qué podía tratarse, pero aún así necesitaba alejar a Rin de Kagura.

.- Tú cállate yo no soy tan idiota como mi hermano, crees que caeré en tus juegos solo porque te vistes de manera provocativa o porque me dices ese tipo de amenazas? No me hagas reír Kagura, sabes que odio que jueguen conmigo y con ese tipo de cosas –se soltó del agarre de la chica y tomó la mano de su chica mientras comenzaba a alejarse del lugar.

.- Y a ti Sessh?...No te gusta jugar con las chicas?...-Sesshoumaru se quedó quieto y con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

.- Cállate! – le gritó dándose media vuelta-

.- Entonces accede a hablar conmigo amor…y te juro que tu novia no se enterará de nada –sonrió extendiendo su mano-

.- Sessho?...de qué tengo que enterarme?...-le inquirió duramente la chica soltándose de su mano-

.- No es nada…está mintiendo…espérame aquí Rin…-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kagura no muy lejos de donde su hermano y Kikyo hablaban.

.- Veo que te da terror que tu noviecita sepa toda la verdad…-murmuró esperando que Rin apareciera en el lugar, sabía que después de lo que había dicho no se quedaría sola allí esperando.

.- A qué has venido realmente Kagura…-dijo con desgano y enojo-

.- Vengo a convencerte de que vuelvas a las apuestas….-sonrió y comprobó que su pensamiento era cierto, la chica apareció disimuladamente tras unos árboles y ella al verlo se aprovecharía de la situación-

.- Olvídalo, ya deberías saberlo, yo me retiré de ese juego

.- Eres un gran jugador siempre lograbas conseguir a todas las chicas –murmuró acercándose a él-

.- No volveré Kagura, y tú lo sabes esta es una conversación sin sentido.

.- "Conseguir a las chicas?" –pensó la niña-

.- Pero amor si eres el mejor para engañar a las mujeres, con tu cuerpo y con tus palabras todas caen, incluso esa pequeña niña con la que andas, jamás pensé que pudieras conquistar a niñas Sesshy…

.- Cállate!...con Rin las cosas son distintas!

.- "N…Nani?...engañarme?..." –los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron al escuchar aquellas palabras.

.- Sigue siendo una de tus tantas apuestas ganadas y me estás haciendo perder dinero Sesshoumaru!...Vuelve al juego y deja a esa chica como has dejado a tantas otras!

.- No hablaré más del tema, tu no tienes porqué meterte en mi vida además yo..! –un sollozo lo hizo detenerse, se dio vuelta y Kagura sonrió triunfante, se había explicado bien y Rin entendió el mensaje.

.- Creo que alguien nos escuchó –exclamó de manera ingenua.

Sesshoumaru tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía quien era y de hecho Rin apareció tras los arbustos con sus mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas, los ojos del chico se abrieron y se llenaron de miedo.

.- Rin... no...no es lo que crees!...yo…-intentaba explicarse en vano acercándose a ella pero la chica golpeó su rostro y salió corriendo del lugar dejando arrepentido por primera vez al mejor apostador de mujeres.

* * *

**Espero q no se les haya hecho tedioso XD..pero como ven los problemas ya comenzaron, Rin ya se enteró, y Kagome no está muy lejos de enterarse de la cruel verdad...ahora las cosas serán más complicadas para los chicos...**

**Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber q tal el capi!...:Arigato! Ja ne!**


	9. Cruel Verdad Reacciones

**Hola! Qué tal!...la verdad no sé como disculparme con esto! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no he actualizado este fic! Y es que las circunstancias de la vida me habían alejado por completo de esto! De poder escribir algo! **

**Sin embargo, ahora he vuelto! Y con todos los ánimos para terminar este fic y comenzar otros!. De verdad espero que me disculpen u.u**

**Como siempre recordar que los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino habría hecho muchas cosas con ellos xD**

**Espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap! **

* * *

**9. Cruel Verdad. Reacciones.**

"**Eres el mejor para engañar a las mujeres…"** esas palabras...no podía dejar de escucharlas una y otra vez, resonaban en su cabeza de manera insistente como haciéndole ver lo equivocada que había estado durante todo ese tiempo. Necesitaba a su hermana. ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

Sus piernas comenzaron a cansarse, no podía respirar ni ver bien debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus achocolatados ojos. No quería creerlo, quizá era una odiosa pesadilla, pero de pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe y eso la hizo ver que todo lo que había escuchado no era nada más que la triste verdad.

Se quedó allí, en el suelo, presionando sus manos comenzando a sentir una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar tranquila.

Sesshoumaru corría rápidamente intentando alcanzarla, esos ojos…no podía quitarse el dolor de los ojos de Rin de su mente y eso lo estaba comenzando a destruir por dentro. Ella que tantas veces intentó quitar ese dolor que veía en él y ahora era él quien le ocasionaba tanto o más dolor a aquella niña.

Odiaba a Kagura, pero ya se encargaría de ella cuando arreglara las cosas con Rin, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo…¿y si ella no lo aceptaba? ¿si no le creía que él de verdad se había enamorado?...comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho que lo incomodó profundamente, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien.

De pronto miró a un lado agotado de correr, la había perdido de vista, pero ahí estaba, siendo sostenida por Kohaku, en el suelo y pudo ver como sus brazos sangraban.

.- Rin…-murmuró y se acercó rápidamente a ella- Rin! –gritó-

Al escuchar esa voz la chica solo abrió sus ojos y quitó las manos de Kohaku de su cuerpo.

.- Puedo sola…-la escuchó murmurar-

.- Rin…espera…tenemos que hablar – dijo al momento que volvía a ver esos ojos…tan llenos de tristeza y odio…ya no había ni siquiera un atisbo de esa alegría que a él lo había cautivado…mucho menos de la ternura que alguna vez había sido dirigida a él.

.- No…no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Déjame en paz! –le gritó y volvió a correr-

.- Rin! –gritó el joven de plateados cabellos pero una mano sosteniéndolo le impidió ir tras ella- qué! –exclamó molesto-

.- Déjala en paz…ella te odia…-murmuró Kohaku al tiempo que soltaba a Sesshoumaru e iba con su hermana quien negaba con su cabeza puesto que sabía que él amaba a Rin, pero no podría demostrárselo tan fácil.

El mayor de los Taisho se quedó perplejo sin saber qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea qué hacer…se sentía a la deriva..y solo..volvía a sentirse solo como siempre había estado y maldijo el momento en que comenzó a apostar con las mujeres de su escuela.

* * *

Kagome no entendía que era lo que ocurría…no sabía por qué estaba diciéndole algo tan cruel, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas de forma instintiva puesto que ella aún no reaccionaba de ninguna forma.

"_**Inu Yasha apuesta con las chicas de esta escuela…tú has sido la apuesta por la que ha ganado más dinero"**_ había escuchado decir a esa chica de fríos ojos…a aquella que alguna vez fue novia de Inu Yasha.

.- Entonces…tú…-intentó balbucear la chica de negros cabello, pero observó como Kikyo comenzaba a reír-

.- No me hagas reír…no me compares contigo! Tú solo eres una mocosa sin estilo…yo sí me gané el amor de Inu Yasha…tú solo naciste como apuesta..-exclamaba riendo- todas sus palabras siempre funcionan con las mujeres aún no entiendo cuál es el poder que tiene…

Por eso su cambio…ahora comprendía todo, la única que siempre le había importado era Kikyo…ella jamás había significado algo para él más que una buena cantidad de dinero, que horrible se sentía, esa humillación no se la quitaría por mucho tiempo de encima y saber que todos en el salón lo sabían y ella como estúpida haciéndoles ver lo enamorada que estaba.

Acercó sus dedos a sus labios: su primer beso, había sido un engaño. Qué cruel. Pensó.

En ese momento Inu yasha ingresó al salón y sus ojos se abrieron llenos de temor al ver a Kagome llorando de forma desconsolada y a Kikyo sonriendo triunfante. Algo había hecho, algo que él mismo había ayudado a formar.

.- Kikyo qué…-inquirió sin entender aún-

.- Oh amor..-exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Inu Yasha abrazándolo- le dije la verdad…-vio como el joven de dorados ojos los abría llenos de miedo- es que ya solo te quería para mí me molestaba compartirte con tu apuesta…

"_**Tu apuesta",**_ le había dicho todo a Kagome. Era su fin.

.- No…-la separó de su lado de una forma brusca haciéndola perder el equilibrio- no kagome no le cre…-no pudo terminar la frase, la mano de Kagome se plantó en su mejilla con un fuerte sonido mientras lloraba.

.- Cómo Inu…cómo pudiste…hacerme algo así! –murmuraba entre sollozos intentando controlar la ira que sentía dentro de ella en aquel momento- por Kami…-murmuró tomando su cabeza- yo te amaba!..yo sí te amaba!

.- Kagome…-dijo mientras tomaba su roja mejilla-

.- Quien te crees que eres para…para jugar con mis sentimientos así!! Quien te crees para…-se quedó quieta un momento, Inu yasha no estaba solo, Sesshoumaru. Rin- tu hermano…-tomó a Inu Yasha de la ropa- tu hermano jugó con Rin también?!! –le gritó molesta-

.- No kagome…Sesshoumaru está enamorado de Rin! Así como yo lo estoy de ti!

.- No puedo creerlo…como puedes ser tan cínico!! –lo soltó y salió corriendo del salón- "Rin…por Kami, tengo que evitar que Rin se entere de esto!"

Inu Yasha se quedó completamente paralizado en su lugar, esa mirada, ese odio…esa forma de golpearlo. Salió corriendo tras ella, no dejaría que Kikyo ganara esta vez, no dejaría que su capricho se cumpliera.

La pequeña joven intentaba tranquilizar su corazón en función del cansancio, quería agotar sus reservas de oxígeno hasta el punto de caer en algún lugar sin poder pensar más en Sessohumaru, en sus besos, en sus caricias y en su estúpido y loco amor que la hacía sufrir.

.- Rin!! –escuchó de pronto entre sus pensamientos-

.- "_**Ka..gome.."**_ –pensó al tiempo que levantó la mirada y dejó de correr-

.- Rin!! –se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó- por Kami Rin que te hizo?!!

.- O..nee-sama…-murmuró al tiempo que volvía a llorar de una forma descontrolada tomándose de la ropa de Kagome.

Sus ojos demostraban rabia…su corazón sentía una inmensa desilusión y su rostro solo podía reflejar tristeza. Abrazada por su hermana mayor, quien no estaba en mejor estado, se arrepentía de haber entregado tanto a una persona como él, y de haberse enterado de la peor forma de aquel engaño que por tanto tiempo ella pensó que era amor.

.- No se lo voy a perdonar…-murmuraba entre lágrimas mordiendo su labio-

.- Yo tampoco…-susurró la mayor de las Higurashi sin soltar a su hermana. Aún sentía como temblaba de la rabia.

.- Onee-sama? –inquirió mirándola- qué..qué pasó…-tomó su rostro entre sus manos-

.- Inu yasha…también jugó conmigo Rin-chan…-dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas volvían a escapar.

.- Lo siento…-exclamó una voz varonil tras ellas-

Ambas se giraron y Kagome agradeció que él apareciera allí en ese momento.

.- Kouga-kun…-dijo al tiempo que él se ponía a su altura-

.- Lo siento Kagome…-miró posteriormente a Rin- también…por ti Rin-chan –la vio negar, aunque sabía que por dentro estaba destruída.

Esos ojos verdes calmaron a las hermanas por unos segundos, para Kagome verlo allí era una paz que no creyó poder encontrar en aquel momento y para Rin que su hermana se tranquilizara la ayudaba a sentir lo mismo.

Kouga no podía creer el daño que habían causado los Taisho, siempre había odiado sus apuestas, pero jamás le había tocado ver a dos chicas tan mal y es que quizá nunca habían tardado tanto tiempo en tenerlas…nunca les habían dado tanto tiempo para que se enamoraran de ellos de esa forma. Eso hacía que todo fuese más cruel.

.- Tengo una idea –lo escucharon decir- vengan a mi casa…podrán quedarse conmigo el tiempo que deseen hasta que decidan que quieren hacer con todo esto.

.- Arigato…Kouga-kun –fue lo único que pudo articular Kagome-

Desde un arbusto una chica miraba la escena mientras sonreía triunfante, no solo las había alejado del lado de los Taisho sino que ambas se irían y no precisamente a su casa.

.- Creo que…hay que darles la noticia –exclamó riendo-

.- Noticia de qué? –dijo la otra joven mientras tomaba su cabello en una cola-

.- Que se han ido…-sonrió- del país...

* * *

**Bue! Aquí queda el 9no cap! A los chicos no les será fácil recuperar a estas hermanitas…y es que a todas nos dolería de enterarnos así no?. Les dejo un adelanto de lo que será el próximo cap!**

"_.- Padre, ellas se irán del país tienes que pedirle a su padre que no…-lo vio negar- qué...qué ocurre.._

_.- No Sesshoumaru, ellas no se irían, yo hablé con su padre –murmuró mirando hacia la ventana tomando una copa- su padre accedió a quedarse._

_.- Entonces no se han ido…_

_.- Iban a quedarse… -murmuró el menor de los hermanos-_

_.- Entonces…donde están...-miró a Inu Yasha-_

_.-Déjenlas…-oyeron decir a la madre del menor de los hermanos. Al observarla vieron en sus ojos decepción, y es que ella jamás creyó que sus hijos podrían hacer algo así- es el castigo que se merecen por jugar con sus sentimientos!...si yo fuera ellas…jamás se los perdonaría._

_.- Mamá…"_

**Gracias por leer! Y vuelvo a reiterar mis disculpas por la demora!!**

**Arigato!**

**Ja na!**


	10. Se Fueron Las perdieron

Hola a todos y todas! antes que nada una muy Feliz Navidad! =D...espero que hayan podido disfrutar de una muy buena noche junto a los que quieren!...

**_SamHale!_** muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad sí me tardé muchísimo tiempo pero ahora sí que no tardaré mucho en actualizar!...espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado! y también muchas gracias a todos los y las que leen!

Solo recordar que Inu y co. no me pertenecen xD (lamentablemente XD).

* * *

_**10. Se fueron. Las perdieron.**_

Kouga tenía un modesto departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Tenía una hermosa vista puesto que se encontraba en el último piso de aquel edificio, prefería las alturas, puesto que así podía ver mejor la ciudad y no le incomodaba tanto el ruido que generaban los autos y las conversaciones del resto de la gente. Prefería estar más solo.

Desde muy pequeño había sido así, hasta que conoció a Kagome, ella con su alegría y su ternura lo había hecho pensar que quizá estar acompañado no era tan malo, por eso le dolió tanto cuando se fue y lo dejó con esa sensación de soledad nuevamente en su pecho. Ahora él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por quitarle ese amargo dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Su madre trabajaba en un hospital, era una gran cirujana, quizá ella podría ayudarlo con darles a Kagome y Rin una casa en un lugar cercano a otra escuela o quizá le ayudaría a buscar un motivo para que ambas salieran del país y fueran a otro lugar, junto a él, ya no las dejaría solas y sabía que otro pequeño niño le ayudaría con Rin.

Al llegar lo primero de lo que se preocupó fue en curar las heridas de Rin, a pesar de que no eran muy profundas estaban sangrando bastante, sus piernas y sus brazos denotaban una fuerte caída, incluso su mejilla había sido presa de algunos cortes.

.- Segura que él no te hizo nada? –inquirió Kagome mirando como Kouga la curaba con una sutileza que nunca antes había visto en él-

.- No onee-sama…me caí –fue lo único que pronunció la menor de las Higurashi.

.- ya está –exclamó el joven cuando terminó de vendar a la chica- les haré algo de comer y luego les daré mi cuarto, ahí dormirán uds.

.- Y tú Kouga-kun –lo miró la chica que él tanto quería-

.- Despreocúpate de mí…-murmuró acariciando su rostro- yo dormiré en el sofá.

.- No tengo hambre –oyó decir a la pequeña y la vio caminar hasta su cuarto. Sería inútil, para Rin esto la superaba.

Mientras en el festival, los Taisho seguían buscando incansablemente a las hermanas que tanto amaban. Se encontraron de casualidad y ambos pudieron notar que aquellas chicas les habían dicho toda la verdad, aquella verdad que ya ni siquiera ellos mismos querían creer.

Dos horas después ambos cayeron exhaustos, no estaban en la escuela o se habían escondido muy bien.

.- Qué hicimos Sesshoumaru –dijo el menor de los Taisho-

.- Es nuestra culpa

.- Claro que es nuestra culpa!

.- Sí, por no alejar a esas dos idiotas de la vida de Rin y su hermana…-ese era su mayor pecado, no haberlas protegido de una verdad tan cruel.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos intentando pensar en dónde podrían estar. En ese momento, aparecieron frente a ellos ambas chicas y besaron sus labios al mismo tiempo lo que los hizo reaccionar rápidamente apartándolas sin delicadeza de su lado.

Ellas pudieron ver ese destello de odio en sus ojos, aquel odio que uno sabe que no será eliminado de sus corazones ni aunque se lograra arreglar el enredo provocado. Pero no les importaba, no habían alejado a esas ingenuas tipas para tener a aquellos chicos con ellas, simplemente los querían por el dinero que les entregaban con cada apuesta. Eran un negocio redondo y quizá…una fuente de placer, pero nada más.

.- Qué hacen aquí –murmuraron sin disimular su odio hacia ellas-

.- Les venimos a dar una buena noticia –exclamó la mujer de ojos rojos mientras se abanicaba desordenando más su cabello- es sobre sus novias…

.- Es cierto, ya no tienen por qué preocuparse por ellas –oyeron decir a la exnovia de Inu yasha.

.- De qué hablan…-inquirió Sesshoumaru molesto de sobremanera, sabía que jugaban con ellos y no había cosa que odiase más que eso.

.- Sus novias se fueron –dijeron al unísono provocando que los ojos de los Taisho se abrieran completamente ¿Se habían ido? ¿Dónde?

.- Donde…dónde están!!? –gritó el menor de negros cabellos mientras era sostenido por su hermano-

.- Se fueron fuera del país…nadie sabe donde…no nos interesaba el resto de la información –dijo kagura al tiempo que guardaba su abanico en su cartera- Sessho, si quieres buscarme…estaré esperándote en casa –le lanzó un beso con su mano que lo sacó de quicio e hizo que la tomara por los hombros- que estás intentando hacer –exclamó molesta-

.- Esta me las vas a pagar…-murmuró intentando contener su rabia- saldrás más dañada de lo que piensas..-al terminar de decir las últimas palabras la lanzó al suelo sin miramientos y salió rápido del lugar siendo seguido por su hermano menor, el único que podía ayudarlos era el ser que él aún odiaba: su padre.

.- Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el joven mientras Kagome lloraba en su pecho-

.- No lo sé…-exclamó entre sollozos. Limpió su rostro y lo miró- qué tengo que hacer Kouga…-sintió cómo acariciaba su mejilla y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella tierna caricia.

Las manos de Kouga siempre habían tenido ese poder: la hacían sentir tranquila, sus caricias, sus abrazos, todo le entregaba lo que ella alguna vez creyó que Inu Yasha le daba, una enorme paz a su corazón y una sensación de seguridad que era indescriptible.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho buscando algo que hacer, no sólo debía ver por ella sino también por su hermana menor ¿Qué le dirían a su madre? ¿Cómo volverían a la escuela?, ya se imaginaba a todos sus compañeros y compañeras riéndose de ellas por haber sido tan ingenuas.

Por eso Miroku también quiso advertirla…por eso él y Sango siempre querían mantenerla lejos de Inu Yasha- Qué tonta. Si los hubiese escuchado se habría ahorrado todo este inmenso dolor y se lo habría ahorrado a Rin-chan también.

.- Quédense conmigo un tiempo Kagome –lo escuchó decir. Ella levantó su mirada y limpió sus lágrimas- aquí tendrán todo lo que necesitan, no es necesario que sigan yendo a la escuela, mamá puede arreglar eso.

.- Podrías hacer eso por nosotras?

.- Eso y mucho más –murmuró besando su frente- ve a dormir. Rin se quedó dormida de tanto llorar.

Kagome se despidió besando su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y Kouga sintió mucho coraje contra esos hermanos, ¿qué se les pasaba por la cabeza al hacerlas sufrir de esa manera?.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe: no tenían tiempo, necesitaban hablar con él lo antes posible y sabían que ese día estaba en casa…extrañamente, pero lo estaba.

.- Qué ocurre por qué entran así! –exclamó asustada la mujer. Vio sus semblantes y descubrió con horror que algo muy malo había pasado – que..que ocurrió.

.- Qué hicieron esta vez –murmuró Inu Taisho acabando con la poca paciencia que los hermanos tenían-

.- Cállate! No vinimos a que nos preguntes venimos a que nos ayudes! –gritó el mayor de los hermanos provocando una gran molestia en su padre que él pudo notar y entendió que esa no era la forma de arreglar todo esto, ya había hecho suficientes cosas mal para que además arruinara la última opción que le quedaba- lo siento –murmuró-

Izayoi e Inu Taisho abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa, incluso Inu Yasha no podía creer que hubiese pedido disculpas por haberle gritado a su padre, nunca lo hacía, de hecho, nunca le hablaba.

.- Qué ocurre –se levantó observando a sesshoumaru, claramente era algo muy malo.

.- Apostamos…a que podíamos enamorar a chicas de la escuela en un tiempo determinado –explicó Sesshoumaru-

.- Qué? –inquirió Izayoi- Inu yasha?!

.- Es verdad mamá –lo oyó decir mientras bajaba su mirada- pero esta vez fue diferente.

.- De verdad…nos enamoramos de esas chicas…-miró a su padre- padre, ellas se irán del país tienes que pedirle a su padre que no…-lo vio negar- qué..qué ocurre..

.- No Sesshoumaru, ellas no se irían, yo hablé con su padre –murmuró mirando hacia la ventana tomando una copa- su padre accedió a quedarse.

.- Entonces no se han ido…

.- Iban a quedarse… -murmuró el menor de los hermanos-

.- Entonces…donde están...-miró a Inu Yasha-

.- déjenlas…-oyeron decir a la madre del menor de los hermanos. Al observarla vieron en sus ojos decepción, y es que ella jamás creyó que sus hijos podrían hacer algo así- es el castigo que se merecen por jugar con sus sentimientos!...si yo fuera ellas…jamás se los perdonaría.

.- Mamá…

La vieron girarse y subir las escaleras. Pero en un momento se detuvo y los miró fríamente.

.- Aprendan –fue lo único que les dijo antes de subir a su habitación. No volvió a hablarles durante semanas.

* * *

Izayoi sacó su lado maligno o..o...merecido se lo tenían no? xD por malas personas XD...les dejo un adelanto del próx. cap titulado "habla!" n.n

**_".- Que tienes estás enferma? –inquirió nuevamente sin respuesta, los ojos de Rin seguían tan perdidos como en un inicio- Rin contéstame! –exclamó finalmente sin saber a qué atenerse. La respuesta de la joven fue una negación con la cabeza. Se soltó de sus manos, abrazó la caja de chocolates y comenzó a caminar._**

**_.- Rin! –le gritó Sesshoumaru tomando el brazo de la menor de las Higurashi que sin voltearse solo tuvo una palabra para él._**

**_.- Déjame…-murmuró-"_**

Parece que las cosas no les serán tan fáciles o.o, pero ya que xD, espero que les haya gustado el cap! n.n espero sus reviews a ver que tal! arigato!

ja na!


	11. Habla!

Hello! ^^...aquí yo de nuevo con otro cap de esta historia xD...

**_Frexua!_** Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ la verdad sí, el par de hermanos salió bastante conflictivos aquí xD pero a pesar de que las cosas están bastante mal ya comenzarán a arreglarse o..o

Muchas gracias también a todos/as los/as que leen!

reitero que Inu y Co no me pertenecen!

Disfruten! ^^

**_

* * *

__11. Habla!_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que las hermanas se habían enterado de la cruel verdad que sustentaba su relación con los hermanos Taisho. Aquellos jóvenes atractivos que eran la fuente de suspiro de muchas, por no decir todas, las alumnas de su escuela.

Ellas habían tenido el placer de sentirse únicas, elegidas entre todas, lindas y queridas….y en un segundo todo se vino abajo, se sintieron humilladas y quedaron finalmente con su corazón destruido, lleno de rencor y de rabia.

Por suerte Kouga las había encontrado, pensaba constantemente Kagome, pero eso no bastaba para tranquilizarse. A ella si le servía mucho la compañía de su gran amigo, pero Rin se encontraba de cierta forma sola, hace una semana también había dejado de hablar y su mirada se encontraba perdida como buscando algún buen plan para vengarse, pero Kagome sabía que solo estaba cansada de que sus ojos lloraran.

Todas las noches escuchaba sus sollozos, todas las noches intentaba contenerla en un abrazo, pero todas las noches sentía que su hermana se hundía un poco más en aquel vil sentimiento del odio, un odio que en era sustentado por el amor…por el gran amor que aún sentía por el mayor de los Taisho.

.- Rin-chan –murmuró la chica de negros cabellos, te traje tu desayuno. Intentó sonreír.

.- … -miró a Kagome y luego miró hacia la ventana. Ese día también estaría nublado. No tenía hambre. Sintió como se sentaba a su lado y tomaba sus manos.

.- Rin-chan…onegai –murmuró acariciando sus mejillas. Sentía tantos deseos de poder aliviar a su pequeña hermana, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su instinto la llevó a abrazarla, y al poco tiempo sintió como su hombro era humedecido por las lágrimas de la pequeña Higurashi- Nee-chan..-dijo Kagome al percatarse.

Rin simplemente no quería saber nada de nadie, es cierto que Kagome y Kouga se estaban portando muy bien y quizá ella solo les respondía como una niña malcriada, pero ya no le quedaban ganas, ella solo quería pensar, le daba vueltas a las palabras de Kagura intentando convencerse de que era una mentira, pero aquellos ojos de Sesshoumaru llenos de miedo…aquel balbuceo sin sentido…aquel intento de explicación.

Cada noche soñaba con aquel momento, con aquellas palabras y con aquella mirada. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Se levantó y se duchó dejándose llevar por la rutina como había aprendido hacía unos días.

Cerca del mediodía sintieron cómo alguien tocaba el timbre: era Kouga, de seguro habían salido antes de la escuela.

.- Yo voy Rin-chan –exclamó su hermana al ver que Rin hacía ademanes de levantarse del sofá. Al abrir la puerta sonrió con tristeza- Kou…adelante…

.- Traje compañía –dijo sonriente. Tras él, apareció Kohaku.

.- Qué tal Kagome-san…-murmuró el joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.- Kohaku…-exclamó Kagome sonriente, él ayudaría a su hermana.- Rin-chan mira quien…-antes de que pudiese terminar Rin pasó corriendo a su lado y saltó sobre Kohaku abrazándolo sin poder contener sus lágrimas nuevamente.

.- Creo que hice bien en traerlo…-expresó el joven de verdes ojos a su amiga de la infancia a quien tomó por los hombros y obligó a entrar- qué comida me hiciste? –sonrió.

.- Mmm…Lassagna…-vio como los ojos de Kouga se abrieron- sí, hice suficiente, sé cuanto te gusta…-rio un poco y entró a la cocina a servir. Cuando hacía eso, Kouga se veía como un pequeño cachorro a quien debían alimentar.

Mientras, Kohaku aún sostenía a Rin mientras acariciaba su cabello y le decía palabras tiernas al oído tratando de calmarla. Cuando finalmente lo logró, la instó a que entraran y la hizo sentarse en el sofá sin soltar sus manos.

Le dolía en el alma tener que ver a Rin así de destruida sobretodo cuando él la había conocido sonriente, feliz, llena de ingenuidad y buenos sentimientos. Ahora todo eso había tomado un brusco vuelco y quien sabe en qué terminaría.

.- Rin-chan –el joven vio como ella lo miraba- por qué no quieres hablar…-solo obtuvo de respuesta que Rin mirase hacia la ventana como la mayor parte del tiempo- entiendo que estés dolida –volvió a intentar el chico- pero…

.- Como…-murmuró la joven dejándolo atónito- Como..está…-fue lo único que pudo articular.

.- Cómo puedes preguntar algo así…-exclamó su hermana al notar que las únicas palabras que había dicho en toda una semana no eran de dolor ni de rabia, sino de una amabilidad infinita para saber cómo seguía quien le causaba ese horrible dolor.

Las palabras de Kouga habían sido muy certeras "No creo que quieran verte". Él lo sabía, él sabía que Rin no lo deseaba ver, pero ya no podía seguir un día más sin hablar con ella y hacerle entender que si bien todo partió como una de sus tantas apuestas, ella lo hizo sentir acompañado y alegre. Que ella lo había enamorado.

Desde que ambas chicas habían desaparecido, todos comenzaron a pedirles nuevamente apuestas a los chicos, pensando que era algo pasajero y sin sentido, pero desde que Sesshoumaru había golpeado a uno que se lo propuso el resto simplemente prefirió alejarse y él volvió a tener esa amarga sensación de soledad y cansancio. Ya ni siquiera Izayoi les dirigía la palabra en casa, eso la hacía más grande, más sombría…

Inu Yasha no estaba mejor, no prestaba atención y solo buscaba información acerca de las chicas, de quién las había visto, de cómo estaban…pero se habían retirado incluso de la escuela. Al menos eso fue lo que vio en sus antecedentes.

.- desaparecieron…-fue lo único que el dijo a su hermano- se fueron de la escuela…no están en casa, tampoco en casa de los amigos de Kagome…menos en los de Rin…

.- No pudo tragárselas la tierra Inu Yasha…

.- Lo sé, pero ya no sé donde más buscar…-y tenía que admitirlo, de cierta forma no quería esforzarse más porque escuchar las duras palabras que Kagome le diría sería demasiado para él. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así por una mujer...ni siquiera cuando Kikyo lo había dejado por otros chicos él se sentía tan vacío.

Después de aquellas pequeñas palabras que la chica pronunció no volvió a hablar nuevamente. Kohaku le había expresado que extrañamente Sesshoumaru se veía abatido, pero él prefería no creerle, no sería la primera vez que dejaba a alguien. Rin sonrió melancólicamente.

Kouga todos los días le hablaba a Kagome sobre los Taisho, había algo que no le concordaba y era lo mal que los veía. Generalmente dejaban a las chicas y horas después estaban con una sonrisa en su rostro y con otra chica en la mira, pero ahora ni siquiera tenían un dejo de alegría en sus rostros.

.- Deben estar actuando –murmuró Kagome ante el comentario mientras miraba una taza de café entre sus manos- lo hacen hace años…

.- Pero jamás los había visto así Kagome…quizá solo deberías darle la oportunidad de hablar…

.- No quiero Kouga…-murmuró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- no puedo..no puedo escucharlo siento que todo es mentira! Cómo puedo creerle si me mintió desde un principio y no fui más que dinero para él…

En ese momento sintieron como la puerta se cerraba.

.-Rin salió…-fue lo único que Kohaku les dijo antes de salir también tras la chica. Si bien él sabía que ella quería caminar sola, no podía dejarla.

Rin solo quería sentir el frío, el aire, quizá de esa forma Sesshoumaru desapareciera un momento de su mente, pero no pudo hacerlo. El frío solo la hizo sentir más melancólica, más triste…

Pasando por una vitrina vio una hermosa caja llena de chocolates. Quería esa caja, amaba esos chocolates y estaba segura que traía algo de dinero consigo así que entró a la tienda y señaló la caja pidiéndola sin hablar. Gracias a Kami el dueño fue capaz de comprenderla y pensó que era muda.

Sesshoumaru pasaba en ese momento cerca de aquel lugar, iba camino a casa, pero no quería llegar aún, estar allí lo hacía sentir peor. De pronto levantó su mirada y vio a Rin salir de aquella chocolatería. Su corazón se desbocó, se alteró completamente, sintió las fuertes ansias de salir corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla, pero se detuvo a observar lo triste que se veía.

Su rostro no estaba alegre, sus ojos perdidos solo miraban aquella caja.

Necesitaba arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal, por primera vez en su vida quería ser completamente sincero con la chica con la que estaba.

.- Rin…-fue la voz varonil que ella escuchó. La reconoció de inmediato, lamentablemente la había encontrado. No lo miró, solo presionó un poco su caja- Rin yo necesito que me escuches, necesito que….-se quedó en silencio, ella no le respondía, no le gritaba ni lo golpeaba, simplemente miraba la caja de chocolates, incluso sin llorar- Rin? –preguntó preocupado al tiempo que tomaba su rostro y hacía que lo mirara.

Kohaku veía todo tras un árbol, ante cualquier señal de la joven él partiría en su ayuda, le molestaba de sobremanera que él se le acercara, cuando ella decidiera irse, él tenía que hacer todo lo posible porque no se diera cuenta que ella y su hermana estaban donde Kouga.

.- Que tienes estás enferma? –inquirió nuevamente sin respuesta, los ojos de Rin seguían tan perdidos como en un inicio- Rin contéstame! –exclamó finalmente sin saber a qué atenerse. La respuesta de la joven fue una negación con la cabeza. Se soltó de sus manos, abrazó la caja de chocolates y comenzó a caminar.

Los ojos de aquel joven no eran los mismos que cuando ella había estado a su lado. Al igual que ella estaban vacíos, ambos se encontraban solos, tan distanciados que no podían acercarse bajo ninguna circunstancia: ella no quería.

.- Rin! –le gritó Sesshoumaru tomando el brazo de la menor de las Higurashi que sin voltearse solo tuvo una palabra para él.

.- Déjame…-murmuró-

* * *

Jejeje listop! aquí termina el cap...para Sessho las cosas no le serán tan fáciles xD...al menos no por ahora o.o...les dejo un adelanto del próx cap!

_**".- Si fuiste mi apuesta…-vio como la chica lo miraba completamente confundida. Ella lloraba por él y le decía algo así?- eras una chica linda…nueva…no sabías que yo y mi hermano éramos los mejores para seducir a las chicas del instituto por dinero…-tomó aire y atrajo a Rin hacia él. La abrazó fuertemente, intentando retener al menos su cuerpo por unos segundos más con él- pero me enamoré Rin…me enamoré de ti…**_

_**.- Mientes…-la escucho decir y entendió que todas sus plabras ahora serían entendidas como parte de una nueva apuesta."**_

Estaré esperando sus reviews para ver que tal el cap...

Muchas gracias!

ja na! ^^


	12. Un Intento de Reconciliación

Hola a todos/as! ^^...antes que nada espero que tengan un muy Feliz Año! que esté lleno de éxitos para todos/as!....

Siento la tardanza u.u....pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap! ^^

_**frexua!**_ muchas gracias por tu review! espero que también hayas pasado una linda noche de celebración de año nuevo con tu familia! ^^

Recuerdo tons que Inu y Co no me pertenecen XD...!

**_

* * *

_**

**_12.- Un intento de reconciliación._**

El mayor de los Taisho se quedó completamente helado ante aquella fría palabra que salió de los labios de la chica que aún sostenía. No veía su rostro, no escuchaba nada. El viento comenzó a golpear sus cuerpos meciendo los cabellos de la chica suavemente.

.- Déjame…-murmuró nuevamente mirándolo. Cuanto le dolió esa mirada tan triste.

.- No..Rin tienes que escucharme…

.- Ya supe todo lo que tenía que saber…-exclamó al tiempo que se soltaba de los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Que la tocara, que la mirara, que le hablara…todo era muy doloroso.

.- Te equivocas! Kagura solo buscó que tú entendieras lo que ella quería q…

.- Cállate! –le gritó cerrando sus ojos presionando la caja que llevaba en sus brazos. Intentaba de esa forma retener todas las lágrimas que aún derramaba en silencio por él. Pero sus ojos no soportaron y Sesshoumaru pudo ver como sus mejillas fueron de pronto inundadas por pequeñas gotas salinas que caían una tras otra.

.-_** "Rin…"**_ –pensó. Él jamás creyó que podía dañar así a una persona. Siempre había sido muy fácil, en un par de días todo estaba ganado y las chicas no sufrían, o al menos eso creía él.

Quiso acercarse pero Rin retrocedió unos pasos. Presionó más la caja, tenía que decirle que se fuera, pero no podía y es que aún lo amaba y si él se lo decía ella correría a sus brazos…estaba segura. Por eso tenía que irse rápido de aquel lugar, por eso tenía que alejarlo.

.- Vete…déjame…ya no quiero saber más de ti –murmuró entre sollozos. Sesshoumaru estaba atónito escuchando las palabras de Rin, pero veía cuanto le dolía decirlas y se pudo dar cuenta que era solo para no salir más dañada.

.- Si fuiste mi apuesta…-vio como la chica lo miraba completamente confundida. Ella lloraba por él y le decía algo así?- eras una chica linda…nueva…no sabías que yo y mi hermano éramos los mejores para seducir a las chicas del instituto por dinero…-tomó aire y atrajo a Rin hacia él. La abrazó fuertemente, intentando retener al menos su cuerpo por unos segundos más con él- pero me enamoré Rin…me enamoré de ti…

.- Mientes…-la escucho decir y entendió que todas sus palabras ahora serían entendidas como parte de una nueva apuesta.

* * *

.- Kouga tengo que buscar a Rin..-le rogaba la chica intentando salir de aquel departamento.

.- No Kagome…deja a tu hermana con Kohaku, él la cuidará…confía en él…

.- Por Kami…-murmuró sentándose en el sofá tomando su cabeza-

.- Tranquila…pronto va a terminar…-exclamó sentándose a su lado abrazándola-

.- Por qué…

.- Eh?...qué cosa? –inquirió el joven mirándola-

.- Por qué no me pude enamorar de ti…-exclamó la chica acariciando la mejilla de aquel apuesto joven. Sus ojos verdes hacían caer a todas las chicas a sus pies, pero a Kagome solo le transmitían un gran cariño y una enorme alegría de estar a su lado. Jamás había podido ver a Kouga con otros ojos y no lo podría hacer tampoco. El chico sonrió.

.- Porque otro me ganó el lugar –fue su respuesta. Ambos rieron. Si bien había estado enamorado de Kagome…ahora simplemente era su mejor amiga. La vio acurrucarse en su pecho, la vio intentar dormir y la vio abrir sus ojos de golpe ante una nueva pesadilla. Otra vez estaba llorando.

* * *

Kohaku sentía muchas ganas de ir y golpearlo, pero Sesshoumaru era mucho más alto y fuerte que él. Le daba coraje que tocara a Rin…el solo hecho de que le hablara ya para él era una molestia, pero si su querida amiga no lo alejaba él no podía hacer nada. Prefirió esperar.

Si bien Rin estaba entre sus brazos como había querido desde el primer día que lo había visto en la escuela, ese abrazo ahora no los estaba uniendo. Rin se sentía tan lejos de él como si no lo estuviese tocando en lo absoluto.

Él podía sentirlo puesto que ella no reaccionaba.

.- No es una mentira…-la alejó un poco de su cuerpo mientras miraba sus ojos- yo solo quiero estar contigo ahora...

.- Intenta creerle a alguien que te dijo que te amaba porque esas palabras le traerían dinero! –se soltó de golpe. Ya había sido suficiente.

Kohaku salió tras el árbol. Esa era la señal que él necesitaba para acercarse e interrumpir aquella conversación. Notó la molestia en los ojos de aquel joven de largos cabellos, pero no lo tomó en cuenta y llamó a Rin en un susurro que ella escuchó y agradeció. Corrió hacia él y se escondió entre sus brazos.

.- Déjala en paz…ella está intentando estar bien ahora…-murmuró con un dejo de molestia el chico mientras abrazaba a Rin intentando calmarla. No le había hecho bien verlo tan pronto.

.- No te metas…-dijo molesto- tu no tienes idea sobre lo que ocurre con Rin…

.- Pero sí conozco muy bien tus artimañas Taisho…no te le acerques…

.- Basta…-escucharon decir y ambos miraron a Rin- ya cállense…

.- Rin-chan –exclamó el joven que aún la tenía entre sus brazos.

.- Te amo…pero no puedo creerte y no me culpes…tú fuiste quien me apostó primero…

.- Entonces no dejaré que esa apuesta impida que estés a mi lado…-Rin abrió sus ojos sorprendida. No tenía sentido que se esforzara tanto en que ambos volviesen, a menos que se le hubiese presentado una mejor apuesta. Se giró, pero él solo caminaba en dirección contraria absolutamente decidido a tener de vuelta a Rin con él al día siguiente.

* * *

Bue o..o Sessho ya tomó una determinación al menos xD ahora falta ver que responderá Rin y también que hará Inu quien no tiene idea sobre Kagome o.o...

Espero sus reviews a ver que tal! y muchas gracias tamibén a todos/as los/as que leen! ^^

Arigato!

Ja na!


End file.
